Point Zéro
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Une guerre se prépare. Tôt ou tard, il faudra choisir son camp... Préquelle. /Histoire interrompue/
1. Prélude

**Starring**

_Axel 'Harlock' Corry _– sexe : M / âge inconnu / 1,65 m / humain, origine Heilingstadt, ancienne Allemagne, région Europe, Terre / pas de résidence fixe.

_Emeraldas _– sexe : F / âge inconnu / 1,77 m / origine Râmetal, planète errante / pas de résidence fixe.

_Maetel_ – sexe : F / âge inconnu / 1,76 m / origine Râmetal, planète errante / pas de résidence fixe.

_La Andromeda Promethium_ – sexe : F / âge inconnu / 1,82 m / anciennement Yayoi Yukinoi, Queen Millenia – origine Râmetal, planète errante / lieu de résidence : Râmetal.

_Lise_ – sexe : F / 15 ans / 1,67 m / humaine, origine Itandir (quartiers Nord, bloc ZT, zone périphérique) / lieu de résidence : Itandir, quartiers Nord.

_Melvin 'Mel' Hardner_ – sexe : M / 45 ans / 1,75 m / commandant l'ESS Phenyx – humain origine Transea, colonie One, Lune / pas de résidence fixe.

_Ori Hikaru_ – sexe : M / environ 60 ans / 1,71 m / humain, origine inconnue / lieu de résidence : Itandir.

_Kevin 'Shark' Von Dutch_ – sexe : M / 39 ans / 2,09 m / humain, origine Pluton / pas de résidence fixe.

'_Bob' Bobsdqildjavlb_ – sexe : inconnu / âge inconnu / 1,60 m / octodian, origine : 3ème Bordure, zone neo / lieu de résidence : Itandir.

_Morgane_ – sexe : F / âge inconnu (environ 30 ans) / 1,77 m / commandant le Speranz – neo, huitième génération, origine : Bordure Extérieure, zone neo / pas de résidence fixe.

_Emmanuel 'Céphée' Dioril_ – sexe : M / environ 40 ans / 1,82 m / commandant des forces de résistance d'Itandir – humain, origine Dema, colonie Mii, Mars / pas de résidence fixe.

_Terranna Shelt _– sexe : F / 22 ans / 1,75 m / llumienne, origine Ka'atar, Llumina / lieu de résidence : Itandir.

_Raiham 'Ray' Shelt_ – sexe : M / 25 ans / 1,88 m / llumien, origine Ka'atar, Llumina / lieu de résidence : Itandir.

_David_ – sexe : M / 24 ans / 1,80 m / humain, origine Itandir (quartiers sud, bloc D) / lieu de résidence : Itandir, quartiers Sud.

_Yon Nad'l _– sexe : M / 1,80 m / llumien, origine Itandir / lieu de résidence : Itandir, quartiers Sud.

_Zeda_ – sexe : M / environ 50 ans / 1,83 m / amiral, commandant l'Académie Astronavale – llumien, origine Llumina / lieu de résidence : Itandir.

_Toshiro 'Tochiro' Oyama _– sexe : M / 25 ans / 1,54 m / humain, origine Titan, système Sol / lieu de résidence : inconnu.

_Meredith 'Fili Loan' Corry_ – sexe : F / 9 ans / 1,20 m – humaine, origine Heilingstadt, ancienne Allemagne, région Europe, Terre / lieu de résidence : Pléiades.

_Sybil Loan, épouse Corry _– sexe : F / décédée à 25 ans / 1,73 m / humaine, origine Neo-Terra, Bordure Extérieure.

_William 'Will' Corry_ – sexe : M / décédé à 34 ans / 1, 90 m / humain, origine Neo-Terra, Bordure Extérieure.

_Kerj 'KJ' Esterhazy _– sexe : M / environ 40 ans / 1,77 m / lieu de résidence : Pléiades.

_Alice Loan, épouse Esterhazy_ – sexe : F / 38 ans / 1,70 m / lieu de résidence : Pléiades.

* * *

**Prélude**

_Quand je pense au passé, je me souviens d'un lac entouré de montagnes. Je me souviens avoir tenté d'imaginer à quoi il avait pu ressembler lorsqu'il était encore vierge de toute présence humaine._

_Il paraît que cette région était le berceau de notre famille. __À __l'époque, cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que nous n'étions plus les seuls à vivre sur ces berges. Je me souviens que depuis la fenêtre de la chambre d'amis du deuxième étage, la ville était masquée par les feuillages des arbres centenaires, et que la vue se limitait à un carré de ciel et au scintillement intermittent de l'eau, au loin, derrière les branches._

_Je me souviens que c'était la pièce que tu préférais. Tu aimais y lire à haute voix des extraits de vieux livres, et j'aimais t'entendre parler cette langue perdue aux accents rugueux que je comprenais à peine. Tu me disais que c'était la langue de nos ancêtres, puis tu me parlais de ton grand-père, le dernier homme de la lignée avant ma naissance, et de la grande époque des conquêtes spatiales._

_Tu me disais que je lui ressemblais._

_Je me souviens de l'éclat dans tes yeux quand tu regardais le ciel, de ton sourire lorsque le vent chassait pour quelques instants la pollution persistante qui couvrait la ville. Tu parlais de liberté perdue, et tu rêvais de t'envoler à nouveau au-dessus des nuages pour rejoindre les étoiles._

_Je me souviens de cet hôpital, de l'attente insoutenable et du moment où le docteur m'a finalement annoncé ta mort. Tu n'étais tombée que du deuxième étage, mais la chute avait été fatale. Ce jour-là, tu avais oublié que l'être humain n'est pas pourvu d'ailes._

_Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu mon enfance en même temps que ma mère._

_Quand je pense au passé, je me souviens de tes derniers mots._

_« Vis, et réalise tes rêves. »_

_Je rêve de voler._


	2. Lise part1

**Lise - Partie 1**

- "Voyous ! Revenez !"

Il pleuvait. Le soleil perçait rarement sur l'astroport d'Itandir. Un brouillard humide se répandait petit à petit sur la ville, s'infiltrait dans chaque ruelle, engloutissait les bâtiments. Deux adolescents slalomaient entre de rares passants indifférents, poursuivis par un homme d'âge mûr, à l'embonpoint prononcé.

- "Si je vous attrape, vous allez prendre la correction de votre vie !"

L'homme courut encore quelques mètres, puis renonça. De ce côté de la ville, la frontière entre les quartiers Nord et Sud était floue, mais il existait tout de même une limite tacite qu'il était imprudent de traverser, surtout dans ce sens. Il savait lorsqu'il s'était installé ici qu'il devrait s'attendre à des incidents de ce genre.

Il n'allait pas risquer une agression désagréable pour quelques boîtes glissées dans une poche. L'assurance rembourserait.

Les deux adolescents s'évanouirent dans le brouillard.

* * *

_Rapport de plainte n° 999-6, bureau de police annexe, bloc V :_

_Déposée par M. Mikaël Doornik (D.K, mat. 88-5CA42), pharmacien, localisation bloc Y-9, zone frontière, quartier Sud ;_

_Enregistrée le 098-4550921 ;_

_Vol de médicaments type solucine pouvant être revendus ou utilisés comme stupéfiants ;_

_Montant : 158,5 crédits ;_

_Contrevenants non fichés au bureau central – provenance probable : quartiers Nord, pas d'informations complémentaires ;_

_Victimes : non ;_

_Suite à donner : néant._

* * *

- "Hikaru-san ?"

Harlock referma précautionneusement la porte de la boutique. Officiellement, Monsieur Hikaru tenait un kiosque à journaux. Au fil du temps, le magasin ressemblait de plus en plus à un bric-à-brac, ou peut-être à une succursale d'une des innombrables grandes chaînes de distribution installées sur la planète. En plus miteux et beaucoup moins bien rangé. « Le meilleur moyen de décourager les fouineurs, voleurs et autres contrôleurs des finances », avait coutume de philosopher l'Asiatique.

Le vieil homme s'extirpa d'une pile de cartons branlante qui, si l'on en croyait leurs étiquettes, contenaient du lait en poudre.

- "Vous êtes en retard."

Il fixa un espace vide à côté d'Harlock comme s'il s'était attendu à y trouver quelque chose. Quelqu'un, en l'occurrence.

- "Lise n'est pas avec toi ?"

Elle arrive.

Hikaru fronça les sourcils.

- "Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus qu'elle traîne avec toi."

Harlock haussa les épaules sans répondre. Le vieil homme le saisit fermement par le bras.

- "Tu fais ce que tu veux en dehors de ma boutique, mais je t'interdis d'impliquer Lise dans tes petits trafics. C'est clair ?"

- "Mff."

- "Et je trouve particulièrement imprudent que tu organises des « expéditions » dans le quartier Sud. Même en bordure. Ils ont une police bien plus structurée, là-bas."

L'adolescent ne chercha pas à nier. C'était inutile. Monsieur Hikaru semblait avoir des yeux partout, et probablement le vieil homme était-il capable de détailler son emploi du temps de la matinée minute par minute.

Surtout lorsqu'il était en compagnie de sa nièce.

Les clochettes de la porte d'entrée tintinnabulèrent bruyamment.

- "Oncle Ori !" s'exclama une brunette échevelée en entrant en coup de vent dans la boutique. "Je suis désolée", ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent. "Je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure."

Hikaru ne dit rien, mais l'expression de ses yeux indiquait clairement ce qu'il pensait d'un tel comportement. Lise rougit.

- "Tu es censée m'aider à tenir le magasin", la réprimanda froidement son oncle. "Tu es censée travailler ici et apprendre les ficelles du métier, histoire d'avoir des perspectives d'avenir viables à défaut d'être mirobolantes. Je n'accepterai pas que tu deviennes comme tous ces délinquants destinés à moisir dans cette foutue ville !"

- "Je suis venu pour la leçon", intervint Harlock, se sentant vaguement visé par cette dernière phrase.

- "Elle est annulée", rétorqua Hikaru. "Dehors !"

La porte claqua au nez de l'adolescent avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre.

- "Si tu ne veux pas que je vire délinquant, il faudrait déjà que tu ne me jettes pas à la rue quand j'essaie de faire des efforts, vieux hibou", maugréa-t-il.

Il tourna les talons avec une moue dédaigneuse. Qu'Hikaru ne s'attende pas à ce qu'il reste devant le magasin comme un bon petit obéissant et repenti jusqu'à ce que l'orage passe. Il avait un autre rendez-vous.

Il plongea les mains dans ses poches et en ressortit des boîtes de comprimés. Sept. Le reste devait toujours être dans le blouson de Lise. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers le magasin. Des éclats de voix parvenaient encore jusqu'à la rue.

Pas le moment.

Ah, bah. Tant pis. Il verrait Lise ce soir. Ou demain.

* * *

_Contrairement aux quartiers Sud, structurés en blocs hiérarchisés en dehors des axes d'approches de l'astroport, les habitations des quartiers Nord avaient proliféré au pied des pistes, encerclaient l'astroport et s'étendaient de façon tentaculaire jusqu'aux contreforts rocheux, une quinzaine de kilomètres plus au nord. Depuis les tubes de transport sécurisés qui reliaient l'astroport aux beaux quartiers, les lieux ressemblaient à une fourmilière où un panel de toutes les espèces intelligentes de la galaxie vivaient dans une totale anarchie : mécas déchus mendiant et volant leurs pièces de rechange, vétérans alcooliques hantant les bars glauques en ressassant leurs souvenirs, mercenaires en quête d'employeur, trafiquants de toutes sortes, et même quelques gens honnêtes._

_L'œil averti repérait cependant une tendance pour les différentes races à se regrouper en ghettos : les Llumiens de basse extraction aux abords des quartiers Sud, les mécas près de l'usine de retraitement des métaux, les humains autour de l'astroport… Gangs et bandes armées se partageaient les blocs et faisaient régner un semblant d'ordre. Enfin, généralement, cela se résumait à « la loi du plus fort prévaut »._

_La police d'Itandir avait depuis longtemps renoncé à contrôler la zone._

* * *

Harlock entra d'un pas décidé dans ce qu'un panonceau discret appelait le « Metal Bloody Saloon ». Il était près de midi. Les piliers de bar habituels étaient à leur place et un client égaré – et inconscient – déjeunait au fond de la pièce. Le barman, un Octodian, faisait la plonge, lisait le journal et fumait une cigarette.

- "Retourne chez ta mère, gamin !" lança un des hommes accoudés au comptoir.

L'Octodian lui posa une de ses mains encore libres sur l'épaule.

- "Laisse", fit-il d'un ton conciliant. "Je le connais."

La tête qui s'occupait de la plonge fit un geste du menton vers l'étage du dessus.

- "En haut", dit le barman à l'intention d'Harlock.

L'adolescent monta les quelques marches, ignora le gorille qui gardait l'entrée et dont les neurones réagirent avec quelques secondes de retard et poussa la porte du petit salon privé. Shark était… Oups. Peut-être aurait-il dû frapper.

- "Bordel !" jura l'homme en attrapant son pantalon.

- "J'ai de la solucine", annonça Harlock sans se démonter.

Shark fronça les sourcils mais fit néanmoins signe aux filles de sortir.

- "Tu commences sérieusement à me casser les couilles, gamin", fit-il en s'asseyant.

- "Je croyais que vous aviez un besoin urgent de ceci, et d'énormes difficultés pour vous en procurer", rétorqua Harlock en posant les boîtes de comprimés sur la table la plus proche.

- "C'est tout ?" ironisa Shark.

- "Je peux pirater l'ordinateur de bord du prochain cargo qui déchargera ici. Vous avez les moyens de faire disparaître discrètement dix tonnes de solucine brute ? Et surtout, vous avez les moyens de me _payer_ pour ça ?"

Shark croisa les mains sous son menton et le contempla pensivement.

- "Tu gagnes, petit génie", lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il regarda les boîtes sur la table.

- "J't'en donne dix crédits."

- "Faut que je vous lise le prix sur l'étiquette ?" protesta Harlock. "Il y en a pour dix fois plus, au moins !"

- "Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as _acheté_ ça, mon garçon. Trente."

- "Cinquante."

- "Trente-cinq, et c'est mon dernier prix", trancha l'homme en posant une liasse de billets devant lui.

- "À ce tarif, c'est de l'exploitation", grommela Harlock en empochant la somme.

- "Tu ne trouveras pas mieux ailleurs."

- "Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?"

- "Je me suis renseigné", sourit Shark… "Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs."

- "Mrf."

- "J'te prête une des filles en compensation, si tu veux", plaisanta l'homme. "Elles connaissent des trucs inédits. Tu pourras épater ta petite amie au lit, cette nuit…"

Harlock lui jeta un regard assassin.

Shark le rattrapa sur le palier. Son expression était redevenue sérieuse.

- "Le truc avec le cargo", demanda-t-il. "C'était du bluff ?"

- "Si l'ordinateur attrape un virus, même mineur, les échanges de données par le réseau seront bloqués automatiquement et la cargaison stockée dans une des zones de quarantaine… La procédure normale", répondit Harlock.

- "Quand ?"

- "Après-demain."

Shark le transperça de son regard bleu clair comme s'il voulait lire son esprit. C'était un homme qui dirigeait un des réseaux de contrebande les plus importants de la ville. Son activité s'était diversifiée dans des domaines parfois diamétralement opposés, mais il tenait les différentes ramifications de son organisation d'une main de fer, et ses nombreuses tractations avec à peu près tout le monde lui avaient apporté notoriété et respect.

Le fait qu'il mesurait presque deux mètres dix et savait plier un tube d'acier à mains nues devait jouer, aussi.

Le contrebandier fourra d'autorité une deuxième liasse dans la main d'Harlock. Elle était plus fournie que la précédente.

- "Une avance", expliqua Shark. "Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je suis parfaitement capable de gérer une cargaison pareille."

Harlock se retint de compter les billets.

- "Mais effectivement, je ne pourrais pas te payer au poids", continua l'homme.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil entendu.

- "Il y a d'autres avantages à gagner…" conclut-il avant de retourner dans le salon.


	3. Lise part2

**Lise - Partie 2**

- "Whisky ?" proposa le barman quand Harlock redescendit.

- "On est en milieu de journée, Bob !" lui reprocha l'adolescent.

L'Octodian se nommait en réalité Bobsdqildjavlb. Tout le monde l'appelait Bob.

- "Shark t'accorde sa confiance", reprit Bob. "Tu rentres dans un cercle restreint, ça se fête !"

Harlock allait répondre « plus tard » lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'expression bizarre de l'Octodian. Le barman avait toujours pris sa défense. Plus ou moins. Il tentait de l'avertir de quelque chose. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'étage. La porte était fermée, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Shark avait sûrement d'autres moyens de savoir ce qui se passait dans son saloon.

L'endroit s'était rempli. Tous devaient l'avoir vu accepter l'argent de Shark. Une caméra de surveillance dardait son œil rouge sur lui.

Un test.

Reçu cinq sur cinq. « Comporte-toi en homme si tu veux être considéré comme un homme. »

Il sortit un billet de sa poche.

- "Ma tournée", lâcha-t-il.

Les clients affichèrent de larges sourires et se rapprochèrent du bar. Bob fit un signe d'approbation.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?"

- "Brandy d'Andromède."

- "Monsieur a des goûts de luxe, mmh ?"

- "J'ai de quoi payer", rétorqua Harlock.

Le barman esquissa ce qui s'apparentait le plus chez lui à un haussement d'épaules. Il prit le temps de servir tous les clients qui se pressaient au comptoir, puis posa finalement un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré devant Harlock.

- "Ce que je veux dire, petit, c'est qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le montrer trop ostensiblement…"

- "Faudrait savoir. Faut que je m'intègre, ou pas ?"

Les deux têtes de Bob soupirèrent de concert.

- "Il faut surtout que tu apprennes à être moins excessif dans tes réactions… Tu ne feras pas de vieux os dans le milieu si tu continues comme ça."

- "Oh. Je vois. Je dois faire profil bas, et me calquer sur le comportement du groupe comme un mouton, me fondre dans la masse et attendre tranquillement d'être remarqué par le chef pour prendre du galon ?... Très peu pour moi."

Le barman le fixa d'un air désolé.

- "Attends au moins quelques années, le temps de gagner un peu en expérience…"

- "Sur _cette planète _? Je n'ai pas envie de m'installer ici. La galaxie est trop grande pour que je reste bloqué à l'intérieur d'un seul système solaire."

- "L'histoire spatiale compte beaucoup de jeunes aventureux qui rêvaient de naviguer", déclara Bob. "Morts, pour la plupart."

Harlock se concentra sur son verre. Il était arrivé sur Itandir avec une seule idée en tête : repartir. Vite. Mais les semaines, puis les mois passaient sans qu'il ne trouve de solution satisfaisante pour monter à bord d'un vaisseau spatial. Aucun des commandants qu'il avait réussi à approcher n'avait accepté de l'embarquer. Trop jeune, pas de références… Pff.

Si cela continuait, il allait devoir à nouveau se contenter d'un trajet clandestin sur un quelconque transport de fret sans intérêt. Difficile de « gagner en expérience » dans ces conditions.

- "La mort n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats", rétorqua-t-il.

Il regarda froidement les hommes attablés. Trop jeune, c'est ça ? Il vida son verre d'une traite et sourit amèrement lorsque les ricanements moqueurs se muèrent en murmures déçus. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il ne supporte pas un simple verre d'alcool ?

Il salua Bob d'un clignement d'yeux en partant.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que son nom le laissait croire, le brandy d'Andromède n'était pas produit sur Andromède, dont les seules exportations étaient des pièces mécas, mais sur une petite planète perdue de l'amas des Pléiades. La légende voulait qu'Andromède soit le nom de la femme du premier exploitant à commercialiser le breuvage. La recette était depuis gardée jalousement par une poignée de familles, ce qui classait le brandy d'Andromède parmi les boissons alcoolisées les plus chères des bars galactiques.

Parmi les plus fortes également.

Harlock attendit d'avoir changé de bloc pour s'arrêter dans une ruelle déserte et y vomir le contenu de son estomac. Beuh. Ce truc n'était pas mauvais au premier abord, mais ça retournait littéralement les tripes. Il avait la gorge en feu et l'impression désagréable que le sol ondulait. Comment des humains normaux pouvaient-ils être capables de supporter plusieurs verres d'affilée ?

L'habitude, probablement.

Il respira profondément, le dos contre le mur, jusqu'à ce que les immeubles voisins cessent de tourner autour de lui.

La sarabande recommença lorsqu'il essaya de reprendre sa marche. Et merde. Les jambes tremblantes, il prit la direction de la boutique d'Hikaru. Il n'avait pas renoncé à sa leçon. Mais il fallait qu'il mange quelque chose avant. S'il arrivait en titubant au magasin, ce ne serait pas du goût d'Hikaru. Et il ne tenait pas à supporter un nouveau sermon.

* * *

Harlock observa prudemment l'intérieur de la boutique avant de se décider à entrer. Lise était assise près de la caisse et remplissait consciencieusement les livres de comptes. Son oncle n'était pas en vue. L'adolescent cogna doucement à la vitrine et lui fit un petit signe quand elle leva les yeux. « Je peux entrer ? », articula-t-il. Elle opina.

Rassuré, il la rejoignit à l'intérieur.

- "Oncle Ori est dans l'arrière-boutique", fit-elle. "Il a marmonné quelque chose à ton sujet tout à l'heure… Le mot « patience » est revenu plusieurs fois."

Lise eut un sourire carnassier.

- "Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ?"

Il se contenta de sortir les billets de Shark et de lui en donner une bonne moitié.

- "Ta part."

Elle hésita.

- "C'est beaucoup trop ! Je n'ai même pas pu te donner les boîtes que j'avais sur moi… Maintenant, oncle Ori les a prises, et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te les rendre."

- "C'est pas grave", répondit Harlock en calculant mentalement ses pertes.

Merde. Une trentaine de crédits, au dernier tarif de Shark. Et le vieux allait probablement les jeter ou pire, les donner gratuitement.

Lise dût deviner ses pensées car elle essaya de lui rendre les billets. Il se composa une expression blasée.

- "Laisse. Tu as pris autant de risques que moi, c'est normal qu'on partage."

Elle rougit. Elle rougissait pour un oui ou pour un non, dès qu'elle se sentait au centre de l'attention. Lorsqu'elle sourit pour le remercier, il se dit que finalement, amasser de l'argent pour des dépenses futures hypothétiques n'était pas le meilleur moyen de profiter de la vie.

Il pensa à ces jolies rues commerçantes, dans les beaux quartiers.

- "Je t'emmène voir la mer, ce soir", ajouta-t-il. "Avec ce qu'on a gagné aujourd'hui, je t'invite dans un petit resto huppé."

Elle baissa les yeux et tritura une mèche de cheveux, l'air gêné. C'était mauvais signe. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'elle lui saute au cou.

- "Je… Je ne viendrai plus avec toi", finit-elle par dire.

Il haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

- "C'est toi qui sais."

- "Et tu devrais arrêter toi aussi", reprit-elle. "Il va finir par t'arriver des ennuis. Oncle Ori essaie de te donner une chance de t'en sortir, tu devrais l'écouter… T'en sortir honnêtement", précisa-t-elle.

- "Pff. Je vois que les leçons de morale du vieux ont porté."

- "Attends…"

Il balaya ses objections de la main. Tant pis pour elle. Elle n'était pas la seule de son espèce. Et elle pouvait aussi changer d'avis, il ne lui en voudrait pas.

Les filles…

* * *

C'était à peine croyable, mais l'arrière-boutique était plus encombrée, poussiéreuse et mal rangée que le magasin lui-même. Harlock contourna les cartons entassés et se faufila entre des enchevêtrements de tubulures métalliques irrécupérables, puis poussa un morceau de cloison qui se déroba. Là derrière se trouvait la partie invisible de l'iceberg : un entrepôt construit sur les arrière-cours des immeubles du bloc, et dans lequel Monsieur Hikaru stockait des marchandises dans des quantités peu en rapport avec une activité d'inoffensif commerçant des bas quartiers.

L'Asiatique inventoriait méticuleusement une caisse nouvellement arrivée.

- "Lise pense que les activités de cette boutique sont honnêtes", lança Harlock d'un ton sarcastique. "Vous devriez peut-être la mettre au parfum."

- "Mon commerce a été déclaré dans les règles au bureau central, et les ventes qui y sont effectuées sont parfaitement légales", répliqua le vieil homme calmement.

- "Je ne parlais pas de votre activité de façade, Hikaru-san."

L'Asiatique leva les yeux.

- "Elle est déjà venue dans cette pièce, tu sais…"

- "Oh, vraiment ? Et vous lui avez expliqué comment vous vous fournissez ? Parce que détourner une petite partie du fret qui arrive à l'astroport à votre profit, je ne trouve pas ça très légal, ni très honnête !"

Hikaru soupira, et referma sèchement la caisse qu'il examinait.

- "Il y a différentes façons d'enfreindre la loi", fit-il

- "Sans blague."

Le vieil homme agita une des fameuses boîtes de comprimés et la lança à Harlock.

- "Tu peux me dire ce que c'est ?"

- "Je sais lire", se renfrogna Harlock… "Solucine", finit-il par répondre sous la pression insistante du regard d'Hikaru.

- "Et tu peux m'expliquer à quoi ça sert ? – Lise l'ignorait", précisa le vieil homme.

Harlock haussa les épaules.

- "Bien sûr", répondit-il. "C'est un des composants utilisés pour la fabrication du dax."

Hikaru fixa attentivement l'adolescent.

- "Il y a une différence entre se servir dans les excédents de production des quartiers Nord et prendre part à la fabrication d'une des drogues les plus dangereuses du marché."

- "Ouais. La deuxième option est plus rentable."

- "Je pensais plutôt à des valeurs telles que la morale ou l'éthique, mon garçon."

Harlock détourna les yeux.

- "Ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'idées qu'on peut monter au sommet rapidement", marmonna-t-il.

Il préféra changer de sujet. Au fond de lui, il savait bien que l'Asiatique avait raison, mais il détestait qu'on lui fasse la leçon.

- "J'ai résolu le problème que vous m'avez donné à étudier l'autre jour, Hikaru-san", fit-il en exhibant un cristal de données. "Vous voulez voir ?"

- "Où donc as-tu trouvé un terminal informatique pour travailler ?" demanda l'homme avec intérêt.

- "La bibliothèque."

- "Quartier Sud, mmh ?"

- "J'ai falsifié une carte d'accès", répondit simplement Harlock.

En fait, la création du programme qui lui avait permis de leurrer le contrôle d'entrée de la bibliothèque et d'utiliser impunément – et gratuitement – tous les terminaux lui avait demandé bien plus d'efforts que le problème de mécanique spatiale d'Hikaru. Mais inutile que le vieil homme le sache.


	4. Lise part3

**Lise -Partie 3**

Un écho métallique attira l'attention d'Harlock vers le fond de l'entrepôt.

- "De la visite", fit-il.

Il s'était installé le plus confortablement possible entre deux caisses pendant qu'Hikaru relisait son cristal de données. Il s'était particulièrement appliqué pour ce devoir – il avait mis un point d'honneur à le résoudre _avant_ d'aller chercher la solution sur le réseau global. Il avait d'ailleurs conservé sa propre version, car il avait trouvé que les propositions des forums spécialisés étaient plutôt approximatives. Et une fois que l'Asiatique l'aurait félicité pour son travail, il comptait bien lui demander de lui montrer quelques passes d'armes en récompense.

Hikaru leva à peine les yeux de son ordinateur.

- "Une minute !" cria-t-il au nouvel arrivant.

Harlock grogna. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un client vienne perturber son planning. Si Hikaru ne s'occupait pas de cet importun rapidement, il ne resterait pas ici. Il n'avait pas l'intention de passer son après-midi au milieu des caisses.

L'Asiatique prit le temps d'extraire le cristal de son ordinateur avant de se lever pour rejoindre son interlocuteur. Tous deux se tenaient à présent hors du champ de vision d'Harlock, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'Hikaru se souvienne de lui pour charger ou décharger du matériel. Il tendit néanmoins l'oreille pour essayer de saisir la conversation… Seul quelques mots inintelligibles parvinrent jusqu'au renfoncement où il était tapi. C'était curieux, d'ailleurs. D'habitude, les sons résonnaient dans l'entrepôt dont l'acoustique semblait vouloir amplifier démesurément le moindre décibel. À croire qu'Hikaru prenait plaisir à murmurer pour l'empêcher d'entendre.

Mmm. Il ne tomberait pas dans un piège aussi grossier.

Il changea de position, s'efforça de chasser Hikaru et son client / fournisseur ou qui que ça puisse être d'autre de son univers et commença à déchirer méticuleusement l'étiquette de la caisse la plus proche.

Voyons… J'attends encore cinq… bon, disons dix minutes. Je fais remarquer au vieux hibou qu'il ne fait aucun effort pour ses clients habituels avant de partir. Je fais changer Lise d'avis pour ce soir. Après… peut-être est-ce que je peux encore récupérer mes boîtes de solucine ?

Il y en avait déjà une sur la table, il la prendrait discrètement en même temps que son cristal. Les autres ne devaient logiquement pas être loin.

Il remarqua un peu tard les pas qui se rapprochaient.

- "… oh, il doit toujours être là derrière", disait Hikaru. "Il n'a pas pu bouger sans qu'on ne le voie."

- "C'est remarquable qu'il ne soit pas en vadrouille", répondit une voix d'homme. "Pas son genre… Il donne généralement l'impression d'être monté sur ressorts. Toujours à courir partout."

Harlock sourit. Ce n'était pas un client, en fin de compte. Mais c'était certainement pire pour lui. Maintenant, il allait probablement être forcé de passer sa soirée au magasin. Il doutait que le propriétaire de la voix veuille l'accompagner jusqu'au front de mer du quartier Sud.

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'ombre des caisses avoisinantes. Harlock leva un œil méfiant vers eux.

- "Il est parfaitement capable de rester en place lorsqu'il a un objectif précis en vue", reprit Hikaru.

L'Asiatique plissa les yeux et adopta le ton professoral de « celui à qui on ne la fait pas ».

- "Par exemple, dans le cas présent, s'il m'a rendu un devoir impeccable et s'il attend sagement que je lui corrige, c'est parce qu'il a l'intention de prendre une petite leçon de sabre", expliqua-t-il à son auditoire.

L'auditoire en question semblait s'amuser beaucoup de la situation. Harlock tenta de prendre l'air offusqué comme il se devait, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de déclencher le fou rire du nouvel arrivant.

- "Je suis content de te revoir en bonne santé, fiston", fit l'homme joyeusement. "Ça faisait longtemps !"

- "Capitaine…" répondit Harlock en s'extirpant de son recoin.

Il serra la main tendue. Le capitaine le gratifia d'une bourrade dans le dos.

- "Tu as encore grandi, toi !"

Harlock s'esquiva juste à temps pour éviter de se faire ébouriffer les cheveux.

- "Toujours aussi peu sociable, à ce qu'on dirait", fit l'homme, souriant de toutes ses dents.

L'adolescent se contenta de croisa les bras pour parer toute autre tentative d'effusion affective et paternaliste. Puis il jaugea son interlocuteur de la tête aux pieds.

C'était sûr, il avait grandi. Dans son souvenir, le capitaine Melvin Hardner apparaissait comme une haute stature inaccessible. Un commandant. Avec tout un vaisseau sous ses ordres. Et là, en face de lui, il n'y avait… et bien, il n'y avait qu'un homme. Un humain de taille moyenne, aux tempes grisonnantes, en fin de carrière, les traits marqués par toute une vie passée dans l'espace.

Mais bon, quelle que soit la part de réalité et celle qu'il avait idéalisée, Hardner restait son ami. Même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer au père de substitution de temps à autre, quand ils se voyaient.

- "Je te laisse entre les mains de ton maître d'armes, alors", fit Hardner. "Puisqu'il semble que tu sois ici pour une leçon de sabre…"

- "Je n'aime pas avoir des spectateurs", rétorqua Harlock.

Hikaru laissa échapper un reniflement de dédain.

- "Et tu penses que le jour où tu devras te battre en duel, tu pourras dire aux badauds de dégager parce que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te regarde ?"

Il produisit deux sabres d'exercice de nulle part et en éprouva brièvement la flexibilité.

- "Ça n'aura plus d'importance hors d'ici", déclara Harlock en empoignant l'un des deux sabres. "Quand je me battrai en duel, je serai sûr de gagner."

- "C'est évident, mon garçon. Parce que si tu n'es pas sûr de gagner, tu es sûr de mourir."

Quand Hikaru était d'humeur à dispenser sa science des armes blanches, il se transformait jusqu'à la caricature en un de ces experts en arts martiaux des temps anciens. Il était friand de sentences sibyllines évoquant les forces de la nature et la sagesse des animaux, et parfois il ne se souciait même pas de les traduire en standard. Harlock avait trouvé cela ridicule la première fois… pendant cinq secondes environ, le temps de se retrouver au sol, douloureusement immobilisé par une clé de bras.

Il ne s'était plus jamais risqué à sous-estimer le vieil homme après ça.

Hikaru esquissa une série d'arabesques nonchalantes avec la pointe de son sabre.

- "Quand tu veux", fit-il.

Harlock savait que la désinvolture du vieil homme n'était qu'apparente, et qu'une attaque directe serait facilement contrée. Il savait aussi qu'Hikaru le provoquait ainsi pour le pousser à la faute… et que c'était une tactique redoutablement efficace.

Tant pis. Il avait horreur des préliminaires, de toute façon. Il attaqua. Un coup d'estoc suivi d'un enchaînement élémentaire, attaque… parade… attaque… Hikaru réagit comme il l'espérait, anticipant ses coups apparemment sans effort. Harlock renchérit sur une suite de mouvements d'école, tels que lui avait appris l'Asiatique. Le vieil homme bougea à peine, et un léger sourire dédaigneux se dessina sur ses lèvres… Maintenant.

Il feinta.

Il avait trouvé quelques vids intéressantes à la bibliothèque, et il était curieux de savoir ce que le vieil homme en penserait. Il avait consciencieusement répété le mouvement avant de venir, et s'était employé à provoquer une situation qui lui permette de le placer.

Hikaru écarquilla brièvement les yeux lorsque le garçon effectua un moulinet du poignet avant de changer son arme de main, en un seul arc de cercle fluide.

- "Joli coup, gamin !" applaudit Hardner dans son dos.

Ce n'était cependant pas suffisant pour déstabiliser durablement son adversaire. Tout au plus avait-il réussi à l'énerver.

Harlock contra les attaques suivantes plus par instinct qu'avec une réelle technique.

- "Ta garde, bon sang !" cria Hardner. "Ne baisse pas ta garde !"

L'adolescent essaya sans succès de reprendre l'initiative. Hikaru était beaucoup trop rapide. Le vieil homme conclut l'échange par un coup sec sur le poignet d'Harlock, qui lâcha son arme sous la douleur.

La leçon était terminée. Harlock n'eut droit qu'à un « tu ferais bien de suivre les conseils de Mel » comme seul commentaire. L'Asiatique ramassa ses sabres et revint à ses inventaires sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Harlock secoua la tête de dépit. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour réclamer un débriefing plus poussé quand Hardner l'arrêta d'un geste.

- "C'était une combinaison très…esthétique", fit Hardner, "mais elle ne te sert à rien si tu n'es pas capable de te protéger toi-même."

- "Je ne…"

- "Tu mises tout sur tes attaques", coupa le capitaine. "Et pendant ce temps tu négliges complètement ta défense."

- "Ce n'est pas vrai !" protesta Harlock. "Après tout, je n'ai été touché qu'une seule fois !"

Hardner le regarda froidement.

- "Tu pares les coups en dépit du bon sens. Au petit bonheur la chance, et sans aucun souci d'efficacité… Économise tes mouvements plutôt que de t'épuiser à gesticuler… et n'espère pas pousser tes adversaires à la défaite avec des jongleries tape-à-l'œil comme tu viens de le faire."

Harlock serra les poings. Le silence méprisant d'Hikaru passait encore – à la rigueur. Mais entendre qualifier de « jonglerie » un mouvement de sabre mentionné dans les meilleurs traités d'escrime qu'il avait pu lire et qu'il avait patiemment décortiqué pour l'assimiler…

Sa voix vibrait de colère contenue lorsqu'il répondit.

- "Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez… Occupez-vous de réussir votre prochain décollage avec votre poubelle volante !"

Il étouffait. Il avait besoin d'espace.

Il sortit de l'entrepôt presque en courant.

* * *

_- "Je l'ai vexé, je crois…"_

_- "Ei noh ane."_

_- "Hein ?"_

_- "Ei noh ane. __C'est le nom de la combinaison… Il a dû trouver ça quelque part sur le réseau. Tout l'échange qui précédait était destiné à la placer… et je n'ai rien vu venir."_

_- "Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas qu'il a du talent ?"_

_- "Parce qu'il le sait déjà. Et tu ne lui as pas dit non plus, d'ailleurs…"_

_- "Personnellement, j'ai trouvé sa défense assez anarchique."_

_- "C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de réelle technique, sauf quand il se donne la peine de calquer un mouvement type d'un bouquin… Mais il me donne du fil à retordre… et il apprend vite."_

- "…"

_- "Il mérite mieux que de moisir ici."_

_- "Tu deviens sentimental avec l'âge, mon vieux. Depuis quand tu t'occupes des oisillons tombés du nid ?"_

_- "Tu conviendras que ce n'est pas n'importe quel oisillon… J'ai bien une solution pour son avenir, mais ça risque de ne pas lui plaire…"_

* * *

Harlock se défoula sur une carcasse de glisseur abandonnée qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. La portière côté conducteur était déjà bien attaquée par la rouille, et quelques coups de pieds rageurs réussirent à la détacher de l'ensemble. L'adolescent s'acharna encore un peu sur la malheureuse portière sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait.

Pourquoi les gens s'obstinaient-ils à le traiter comme un gamin ? Il ne voulait pas être protégé du monde extérieur. Il voulait s'armer le plus vite possible pour être capable de survivre seul dans la jungle de la vie.

Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il avait perdu les illusions de l'enfance.

Seul l'avenir est important. Ne pense pas à ce qui ne reviendra jamais.

Il s'essuya furtivement les yeux. La rue était déserte. Un grondement lui fit lever la tête : un vaisseau spatial s'arrachait à l'atmosphère de toute la puissance de ses moteurs. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un transport de passagers dont les trajectoires programmées étaient si désespérément identiques, ni d'un petit cargo qui ne se risquerait pas en dehors du système planétaire. Ce n'était pas non plus un vaisseau marchand au design utilitaire et sans âme. Non, c'était un de ces vaisseaux racés à l'apparence agressive, que l'on retrouverait dans les régions les plus dangereuses de la galaxie. Un appareil conçu pour le combat.

Harlock suivit le vaisseau du regard. Il ne voulait pas vivre sur cette planète, ni sur n'importe quelle autre. D'ici, on ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles.

Le vaisseau troua la couche nuageuse et l'espace d'un battement de cœur, le soleil brilla à travers l'espace ainsi dégagé.

Mais peut-être était-ce seulement une illusion.


	5. Ray part1

**Ray - Partie 1**

Le parking était bondé. Un trimobile hors d'âge se faufilait prudemment entre les rangées de voitures de collection et de glisseurs chromés.

- "Je peux savoir ce qu'on vient faire ici ?" demanda Harlock d'un ton soupçonneux.

- "Le campus est en accès libre la semaine précédant la rentrée", répondit Hikaru.

- "Oui, je sais, et alors ?"

- "C'est une bonne occasion de voir les méthodes qui y sont employées, les simulateurs, les équipements de formation, et surtout les connaissances requises pour obtenir les diplômes."

Le vieil homme effectua une marche arrière brutale pour s'engouffrer dans une place qu'un coupé cabriolet sport venait de libérer. Il feignit d'ignorer les gestes furibonds du conducteur de la limousine qui convoitait la place en sens inverse.

- "C'est également en ce lieu et pendant cette semaine que la plupart des commandants des systèmes voisins viennent repérer leurs futurs officiers parmi les étudiants", continua Hikaru.

Harlock retint la remarque qui lui était venue spontanément – « mais je ne fais pas partie des étudiants » – et lança un regard inquisiteur à l'Asiatique. Hikaru arborait son expression la plus neutre.

Mauvais signe.

Il n'avait pas non plus aimé la façon dont Mel Hardner avait pris congé, la veille. « Tu as beaucoup de potentiel », avait-il déclaré, « je sais qu'Hikaru ne te l'as jamais dit, mais il le pense également. Et il ne faut pas que tu suives l'exemple de vieux fous tels que nous. »

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. De l'autre côté du parking, au bout d'une allée bordée de colonnes, se dressait l'Académie Astronavale. Des groupes d'étudiants étaient installés un peu partout sur les pelouses. La plupart semblaient seulement profiter du soleil inhabituel et des derniers jours de vacances. Quelques-uns relisaient fiévreusement des notes sur leur bloc électronique, ou se concentraient sur l'écran de leur bureau portable.

La semaine précédant la rentrée était également la semaine des inscriptions en première année. Et celle des examens d'admission.

- "Allons-y", fit Hikaru en s'engageant sur l'allée.

Harlock haussa les épaules. L'Académie dépendait de l'administration llumienne, et les modalités d'admission étaient calquées sur les lois en vigueur sur Llumina, la planète-mère. En particulier, l'âge minimal d'entrée en première année correspondait à la majorité llumienne – vingt-deux années terrestres.

L'adolescent resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au pied du bâtiment principal. Les étudiants qu'ils croisaient étaient quasiment tous Llumiens. La présence humaine dans ce secteur de la galaxie s'était progressivement réduite au fur et à mesure de l'expansion de Llumina, et l'influence de la Terre sur Itandir était pour ainsi dire nulle. Les forces de l'Union Terrienne n'avaient d'ailleurs pas de contingent permanent par ici.

Les rares humains à s'inscrire à l'Académie d'Itandir appartenaient tous à d'anciennes familles de colons qui avaient su tirer bénéfice des changements politiques et qui possédaient une situation leur assurant la respectabilité parmi les nantis des quartiers Sud.

Harlock se demanda ce qu'Hikaru comptait faire exactement. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'un ex-contrebandier, bouquiniste et receleur n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un parrainage idéal pour un étudiant.

Sans oublier un petit détail qu'on ne manquait pas de remarquer malgré tous ses efforts pour se vieillir…

- "Je n'ai pas l'âge", fit l'adolescent, sans s'adresser particulièrement à Hikaru.

Celui-ci lâcha un reniflement dédaigneux.

- "Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je te traite comme un gamin ?... Et bien voilà. Tu as quel âge, au fait ?"

Harlock réfléchit quelques secondes. Hikaru semblait décidé à le faire entrer à l'Académie. Très bien. C'était un défi qu'il se sentait prêt à relever.

- "Vingt-deux ans", répondit-il effrontément.

- "Mmm… ça ne passera jamais, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Sinon, je dirai que tu as l'âge de la majorité terrienne, ça te va ?"

Ça allait. C'était faux également, mais il n'allait pas non plus donner son âge réel à Hikaru, il n'avait pas _du tout _envie de se retrouver au lycée.

* * *

Il y avait de plus en plus de monde sur le campus. Harlock s'était nonchalamment adossé à un pilier et essayait de se fondre dans le paysage. Il essayait aussi d'ignorer les murmures des gens, qui devaient à coup sûr commenter sa présence. Hikaru l'avait planté là avant de disparaître dans un bureau. « Des négociations délicates, tu risquerais de tout faire foirer. »

Comme s'il n'était pas capable de se tenir…

Pff.

Il se demanda en quoi consistaient les épreuves d'admission, puis s'employa à passer le temps en se récitant les lois fondamentales d'astronautique. À l'envers.

- "Je rêve !" fit une voix moqueuse. "Ils les prennent au berceau, maintenant ?"

Un groupe de jeunes Llumiens le regardait d'un air goguenard.

- "Alors ? T'es perdu ? T'attends ton grand frère ?"

- "Avec les fringues qu'il porte, c'est plutôt le balayeur qu'il attend", plaisanta un deuxième.

Harlock se plongea dans la contemplation de ses baskets. Un peu de patience… Hikaru devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- "Il a trop honte pour répondre, ou quoi ?" reprit le premier. "Ou peut-être qu'il ne sait pas parler ? J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup d'humains des bas quartiers étaient dégénérés…"

- "Arrête, Ray", intervint une fille. "Laisse-le tranquille."

- "Et tu acceptes qu'une fille te défende ?" continua le dénommé Ray. "Une vraie poule mouillée, ma parole ! Allez", termina-t-il, "retourne dans les jupes de ta mère !"

L'étudiant commença à s'éloigner, sans cesser de ricaner. La fille adressa à Harlock un petit geste d'excuse.

Merde. Hikaru allait lui en vouloir, c'est sûr…

- "Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre", déclara Harlock posément.

- "Voyez-vous ça…"

Le Llumien vacilla en arrière lorsque le poing d'Harlock le cueillit sous le menton.

« Règle n°1 : si ton adversaire a l'avantage de la taille, arrange-toi pour qu'il ne le conserve pas longtemps. » Ce fut chose faite avec un coup de coude dans le plexus et un fauchage vicieux des tibias.

- "Putain !" jura le Llumien quand il retrouva son souffle.

Il se redressa en se massant la mâchoire et se jeta rageusement sur Harlock.

Les deux combattants roulèrent au sol.

- "Arrêtez ! Mais arrêtez ça !"

Harlock ne se préoccupa pas de cette injonction, pas plus qu'il ne s'était soucié de l'attroupement qu'il avait provoqué et des cris d'encouragement des étudiants – cris qui ne lui étaient d'ailleurs pas destinés. Il s'appliquait pour l'instant à tordre le bras de son adversaire, lequel tentait de se dégager à grands coups de coudes et de genoux.

- "Bon sang ! Ça suffit !"

Cette voix-là par contre était plus ennuyeuse. Hikaru… Harlock hésita un instant, et le court laps de temps pendant lequel il desserra sa prise permit au Llumien de se libérer d'un revers puis de lui retourner un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser aux pieds d'Hikaru.

- "Cadets ! Garde-à-vous !" hurla quelqu'un.

Tous les étudiants présents se figèrent instantanément tout en essayant de s'écarter de l'adversaire d'Harlock. Lequel tenta d'adopter une posture digne, quelque peu gâchée par le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre éclatée et son œil en train de bleuir.

- "Amiral, c'était une provocation…"

- "Silence !"

L'amiral se tenait juste derrière Hikaru. Il s'avança au milieu du cercle des étudiants toujours immobiles et les toisa d'un air furibond. Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence total.

- "Vous !" cracha l'amiral en désignant Ray. "Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite !"

Harlock épongea son saignement de nez avec sa manche. Tiens, l'amiral ne semblait pas en avoir après lui. Ce devait être parce qu'il ne faisait pas encore partie de la maison… Enfin, quelle qu'en soit la raison, cela l'arrangeait.

La poigne d'Hikaru sur son épaule le fit revenir à la réalité.

- "N'espère pas te défiler comme ça", souffla l'Asiatique.

Zut.

Hikaru le traîna jusqu'au bureau duquel il venait de sortir et qui s'avéra être précisément le bureau de cet amiral.

L'amiral en question s'était installé dans son fauteuil, et ses doigts qui battaient la cadence sur l'accoudoir trahissaient son énervement. Il faisait défiler des pages de texte sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Le Llumien nommé Ray était face à lui, silencieux, toujours au garde-à-vous, les yeux fixes. Harlock jugea prudent de faire pareil. Enfin… rester silencieux, s'entend.

Il croisa les bras, et observa d'un œil intéressé la pièce. L'amiral était Llumien, lui aussi. Il semblait avoir servi dans de nombreuses campagnes et ramené au moins autant de médailles. Harlock remarqua un cadre contenant une photo de l'officier posant devant un champ de ruines, ainsi qu'un morceau de bannière qu'il reconnut sans trop de peine. Mmm. La bataille d'Itandir avait été la défaite la plus sévère de l'Union Terrienne dans le secteur. Elle avait conditionné le retrait des troupes et laissé la place à la domination de Llumina. Son souvenir était encore bien vivace parmi les humains établis de ce côté de la galaxie, et il avait un goût amer.

Les évènements remontaient à moins de cinq ans. L'amiral devait certainement sa promotion à ses faits d'armes pendant cette période…

Harlock revint brutalement à la réalité lorsque l'amiral prit la parole.

- "Cette école, messieurs, forme l'élite", fit l'amiral en insistant bien sur les mots. "Les étudiants qui sortent de l'Académie Astronavale d'Itandir sont des officiers responsables, capables de prendre des décisions lucides même dans les pires situations. En aucun cas ils ne se battent comme des chiffonniers devant le bureau de leur supérieur pour des questions de… De quoi s'agissait-il au fait ?"

L'amiral posa un regard interrogateur sur Harlock.

- "Il a prétendu que je n'étais pas capable de me défendre seul", répondit l'adolescent en faisant un signe vers le Llumien. "J'ai tenu à lui démontrer le contraire. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, il aurait le bras cassé… Monsieur", ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

- "J'ai été agressé sans aucune raison, amiral", intervint Ray.

- "Enseigne Shelt, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile", coupa l'amiral. "Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce bureau est équipé de _vitres_ qui permettent de voir ce qui se passe _à l'extérieur_. Une petite enquête rapide me suffira pour savoir ce que vous avez _dit_ à ce jeune homme avant qu'il ne vous attaque."

- "Euh…"

- "C'est sans importance", fit Harlock.

Les deux Llumiens le fixèrent d'un air perplexe. L'amiral balaya la remarque d'un geste.

- "Quoi qu'il en soit", reprit-il à l'intention de Ray, "je ne tolère pas qu'un étudiant de troisième année se prête à de pareilles exhibitions. Je transmettrai une note à votre directeur de cours qui décidera des sanctions à adopter à votre égard. Le tarif habituel pour ce genre de spectacle est dix jours d'arrêts… On peut dire que vous commencez bien votre année. Rompez."

Le jeune Llumien salua raidement avant de quitter le bureau. L'amiral se retourna vers Harlock.

- "À vous, maintenant."

L'amiral contourna son bureau et contempla Harlock pensivement.

- "Le général Hikaru m'avait averti de votre caractère un peu… difficile."

_Général ?_

- "Néanmoins", ajouta-t-il, "il semble que vous disposiez également d'un potentiel prometteur… enfin, c'est ce que prétend le général.

L'amiral fixait toujours Harlock. Celui-ci soutint son regard sans ciller.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

- "À quel sujet ?"

- "Vous sentez-vous capable d'intégrer l'Académie et d'en suivre les cours sans avoir suivi le cursus préparatoire ?"

- "Bien sûr."

Harlock haussa les épaules.

- "Je me suis formé tout seul… En grande partie", corrigea-t-il en entendant Hikaru se racler la gorge. "Toutes les notions élémentaires d'astronavale sont disponibles sur le réseau, et les ouvrages plus spécialisés sont dans les bonnes librairies."

- "Hmm… Bien", déclara l'amiral. "Je ne vous demanderai pas_comment_ vous vous procuriez ces ouvrages spécialisés, et je me contenterai de vous inscrire sur nos registres."

- "Je ne dois pas passer d'examen d'entrée ?" s'étonna Harlock.

- "Et bien… Je fais confiance au général Hikaru. Il me dit que vous n'en avez pas besoin."

Tiens donc. Le vieux hibou avait tout de même un bon fond. Mais Harlock aurait bien aimé savoir où donc l'Asiatique avait gagné ses galons de général. Ni lui, ni Hardner n'avaient jamais mentionné de passé militaire.

- "Vous profiterez d'une dérogation spéciale en raison de votre âge", continua l'amiral, "et par conséquent vous serez en période probatoire les trois premiers mois. À l'issue de quoi, si vos résultats sont satisfaisants, vous serez intégré de façon définitive."

C'était plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il s'était attendu à passer des tas de tests, et à devoir subir des entretiens avec la totalité de l'état-major de l'école avant de pouvoir être admis. Hikaru devait être plus influent qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

L'amiral se rassit à son bureau et alluma une console annexe.

- "Alors…" fit-il en même temps qu'il tapait au clavier. "Inscription par dérogation spéciale… Période probatoire de trois mois… Nom : Corry, Axel…"

- "Je m'appelle Harlock", coupa celui-ci.

- "… Origine : Heilingstadt, région Europe, Terre…"

- "Mon nom est Harlock", insista l'adolescent en détachant chaque syllabe.

L'amiral haussa un sourcil et consulta brièvement Hikaru du regard. Puis il tapa un mot supplémentaire.

- "C'est noté."

Une imprimante cracha une feuille plastifiée. L'amiral la tendit à Harlock après l'avoir relue une dernière fois.

- "Les cours commencent dans quatre jours", fit-il. "Procurez-vous les uniformes et l'équipement nécessaires avant cela… Il est également d'usage de venir retirer ses clés de chambrée la veille. Ce sera tout… Ah, si. Une dernière chose", termina l'amiral alors qu'Harlock s'apprêtait à sortir. "Les altercations, ainsi que les trafics ou autres activités illicites, sont sévèrement réprimées…"

* * *

_- "J'ai l'impression que ce sera dur de lui arracher un « à vos ordres amiral », je me trompe ?"_

_- "C'est la crise de l'adolescence. Ça lui passera… j'espère."_

_- "La crise de l'adolescence… Il est quand même un peu jeune, non ?"_

_- "Il y a des précédents. Je me souviens d'un lieutenant qui avait été admis alors qu'il était à deux ans de l'âge minimal."_

_- "Ah, oui… Le plus jeune officier commandant de la flotte… C'est aussi ce que j'ai mis pour ton protégé."_

_- "Hmm ?"_

_- "Deux ans de l'âge minimal. Vingt ans."_

_- "Il ne les a pas."_

_- "Non. Mais les dix-huit ans que tu m'as vendus ne passeront jamais auprès du Haut Conseil Militaire de Llumina. Et je ne pense pas qu'il les ait non plus."_

_- "Il faut vraiment que ça remonte si haut ?"_

_- "S'il a le potentiel que tu lui prêtes, alors oui. Sa carrière devrait être suivie de près…"_

_- "C'est un humain, je te rappelle."_

_- "C'est d'autant plus vrai s'il décide de passer à l'ennemi…"_


	6. Ray part2

**Ray - Partie 2**

À travers la vitre du bureau, Harlock aperçut l'amiral échanger une poignée de main chaleureuse avec Hikaru. Quand ces deux-là s'étaient-ils connus ? La bataille d'Itandir ? Les campagnes sanglantes qui l'avaient précédée ? Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui était en train de se dire. L'adolescent observa attentivement l'Asiatique lorsqu'il le rejoignit. Il n'avait décidément rien d'un général…

- "Quelque chose t'embête", constata le vieil homme.

- "Vous étiez général, Hikaru-san ? Dans quelle armée ?" demanda Harlock innocemment.

Si les yeux d'Hikaru avaient lancé des flammes qui ne soient pas métaphoriques, il ne serait plus resté de l'adolescent qu'un petit tas de cendres.

- "Écoute mon garçon, je ne te pose pas de questions sur ton passé, et tu n'en poses pas sur le mien, d'accord ?"

- "Où avez-vous trouvé les informations sur mon état civil, d'ailleurs ?"

- "Tu les avais données à Mel."

- "Mmm."

- "Et estime-toi heureux que je n'aie pas fait de recherches sur _ton âge_."

Harlock se contenta de grogner une réponse inaudible. Il parcourut sa feuille d'inscription du regard.

- "Où est-il noté ce que je dois me procurer ?"

- "Sur les panneaux d'affichage, dans le hall."

Hikaru fit un large geste qui englobait l'Académie, la ville et peut-être même davantage, pour ce qu'Harlock en savait.

- "Je peux te laisser ou je suis forcé de continuer à te chaperonner ?"

- "Je peux me débrouiller seul", répondit Harlock.

- "Je me demandais seulement si tu saurais éviter les rixes, bagarres ou autres combats de rue", reprit le vieil homme.

Harlock haussa les épaules.

- "Ça ne posera pas de problème si personne ne me provoque."

- "C'est bien ce qui me fait peur", soupira Hikaru.

* * *

Apparemment, le hall d'entrée de l'Académie était le point névralgique de rencontre. Les étudiants se pressaient autour des panneaux holographiques. Harlock joua des coudes pour parvenir jusqu'à celui qui l'intéressait.

- "Bon sang ! Attention !"

Une liasse de feuilles plastifiées s'échappèrent des mains de leur propriétaire et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Quel qu'en soit le contenu, leur sort ne préoccupa guère la cohue estudiantine qui continua de les piétiner allégrement.

- "Merde. Regarde un peu où tu vas ! Je…"

Oups. Il devait y avoir des centaines d'étudiants autour de lui, et pourtant Harlock venait de bousculer le Llumien contre lequel il venait de se battre. Et qui le fusilla de l'œil qui n'avait pas enflé.

Ray. Ou « enseigne Shelt », si l'on se référait à ce qu'avait dit l'amiral.

- "Toi décidément, tu me portes la poisse", siffla-t-il.

Le Llumien plongea à quatre pattes pour tenter de récupérer ses feuilles tout en évitant de se faire piétiner comme elles. Puis il se redressa, et agrippa le poignet d'Harlock qui lui, cherchait toujours à progresser dans cette foule compacte.

- "Faut qu'on s'explique", fit Ray en l'entraînant en arrière.

Harlock se raidit, prêt à se dégager en force, mais il repensa aux paroles de l'amiral, à Hikaru, et décida finalement qu'il serait peut-être préférable pour la suite de son cursus scolaire de réciter la table de multiplication par treize.

Excellent pour faire le vide.

D'autant plus que l'intonation du Llumien ne semblait pas agressive. Elle avait même perdu ses accents moqueurs du début.

Harlock en était à treize fois vingt-sept quand le Llumien le lâcha. Il reconnut quelques-uns des membres du groupe, en particulier la jeune fille qui s'était interposée.

- "Pas possible ! Y'en a qui cherchent vraiment les ennuis !" s'exclama un garçon.

Mmm. Treize fois vingt-huit…

- "Laisse tomber", soupira Ray. "Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'emmerdements pour la journée."

Il se massa les tempes et laissa échapper une grimace de douleur quand il toucha un récent hématome.

- "Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant…"

Le Llumien reporta son attention sur Harlock.

- "Raiham Shelt", se présenta-t-il. "Mais on m'appelle Ray… Et je voulais savoir ce que tu fous ici, à part attaquer les gens sauvagement. Tu n'as pas vraiment le profil des habitants du coin…"

- "Je riposte quand je suis provoqué", rétorqua sèchement Harlock en serrant les poings.

Ray leva les mains en un geste conciliateur.

- "Okay…" fit-il. "J'm'excuse. C'était idiot de ma part… T'as plutôt le sang chaud, toi, hein ?"

Il prit une pose théâtrale qui devait se vouloir bravache.

- "Mais je ne me dégonfle pas", continua-t-il. "Je suis prêt à reprendre notre discussion quand tu veux… mais en dehors de l'école, je n'ai pas envie de me faire exclure avant même d'avoir commencé l'année, mes jours d'arrêt me suffisent…"

Harlock haussa les épaules. Il estimait qu'il avait défendu son honneur ce qu'il fallait. Les insultes de Ray ne valaient pas la peine de s'étendre davantage sur le sujet. Bien sûr, si l'autre insistait, il ne dirait pas non…

- "Alors ?" reprit le Llumien. "Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

- "J'ai été admis", répondit Harlock en agitant la feuille de l'amiral. "En première année."

- "Ça, c'est rigoureusement impossible."

Ray montra la fille qui observait toujours l'échange quelques pas en arrière.

- "J'ai accompagné ma sœur pendant toute la semaine pour les examens d'admission, et c'est la première fois que je te vois."

- "L'amiral a dit que je n'en avais pas besoin."

Ray arracha la feuille des mains d'Harlock et la lut rapidement.

- "Les gars, je crois qu'on a affaire à un authentique petit génie", commenta-t-il. "Dérogation spéciale, hmm ?"

Harlock haussa à nouveau les épaules. Les étudiants autour de lui le regardèrent avec un intérêt renouvelé.

- "Et donc", intervint l'un d'eux – un humain, le seul du groupe, d'ailleurs –, "tu es venu t'installer."

- "Je suis venu m'inscrire", corrigea Harlock.

- "Mais bon, tu vas quand même prendre une chambre sur le campus", déclara Ray. "Je ne pense pas que les bidonvilles des quartiers Nord soient l'endroit idéal pour travailler."

- "Mrf."

À vrai dire, l'adolescent ne s'était même pas posé la question. Il était parti du principe que l'internat était obligatoirement livré avec l'entrée à l'Académie. Mais si lui-même n'avait pas de domicile fixe sur Itandir, les natifs de la planète devaient être autorisés à rentrer chez eux…

- "Et donc", répéta Ray en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, "tu ne sais pas encore où tu loges…"

Harlock leva un sourcil perplexe. Où le Llumien voulait-il en venir ? Ray échangea un sourire entendu avec l'autre humain.

- "Il se trouve justement que j'habite un petit pied-à-terre avec David et un autre étudiant de troisième année sur le campus", continua-t-il, "et qu'il nous reste un lit libre."

- "Je croyais qu'on ne s'installait que la veille de la rentrée ?"

- "Bah, si tu n'emménages pas dans les chambres réservées aux premières années, il n'y a aucune raison que tu attendes le dernier moment."

- "Et personne ne verra d'inconvénient à ce que je m'installe chez les troisièmes années ?" demanda Harlock, sceptique.

Ray lâcha un « pff » dédaigneux pour lui signifier qu'il s'en fichait. Bon, ben comme ça ils étaient deux.

La sœur de Ray s'immisça dans la discussion.

- "D'ordinaire, nous sommes regroupés par année dans les chambres pour pouvoir former des groupes de travail…"

- "Je préfère travailler seul", répliqua Harlock.

- "Et bien, dans ce cas, c'est réglé !" s'exclama Ray joyeusement.

Le Llumien poussa un Harlock un peu déconcerté vers la sortie.

- "Allez, je vais te montrer ton nouvel univers. Tu as des bagages ?... Enfin, de toute manière, tu pourras acheter tout ce que tu as besoin sur le campus. Je pourrai même te dépanner un peu, au début… Et toi, si tu es vraiment surdoué, tu pourras peut-être m'aider pour mes devoirs. Ce sera toujours mieux que te retrouver parmi tes camarades de première année qui risquent à coup sûr de critiquer ton jeune âge et surtout pour ton « admission par complaisance »… Mmm… Pistonné par un général, c'est pas très bien vu, ça. Va falloir faire tes preuves rapidement… Mais, t'inquiète pas, je suis prêt à te défendre…"

Harlock préféra ne pas répondre. De toute façon, ça ne semblait pas perturber Ray qui faisait la conversation pour deux.

Le campus était inondé de soleil. Apparemment, la couche nuageuse habituelle avait décidé de laisser place à un temps radieux juste au moment où les étudiants se préparaient à regagner leurs salles de cours. Quoi de plus motivant qu'une rentrée ensoleillée après des semaines de vacances pluvieuses ?

Peut-être allait-il se plaire ici, en fin de compte…


	7. Ray part3

**Ray - Partie 3**_  
_

_- "Cargo XZ-909, ici le contrôle central d'Itandir, votre identification est positive, vous pouvez poursuivre votre route."_

_- "Bien reçu contrôle, je commence mon approche. Au contrôle du port de commerce, je suis paré pour un scan avant déchargement automatique."_

_- "Ici ComCon, requête enregistrée. Veuillez maintenir vos boucliers baissés et éteindre vos brouilleurs pendant la procédure de scan."_

_- "En attente de mon plot d'atterrissage."_

_- "Détection anomalie mineure informatique. Probable intrusion virale. Veuillez vous diriger vers la zone de quarantaine pour décontamination."_

_- "Reçu. Modification de trajectoire en cours. Atterrissage prévu dans 8.3 minutes. Terminé."_

* * *

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lança Ray depuis le canapé où il était affalé.

- "Un peu de programmation", répondit Harlock.

Le soir tombait. L'adolescent avait pris ses quartiers dans la chambre d'étudiant de Ray la veille – une pièce centrale, une salle de bains, deux chambres, quatre lits. Le mobilier était réduit au strict nécessaire et le design privilégiait l'utilitaire à l'esthétique. La seule concession au confort se réduisait au canapé avachi, squatté intégralement par Ray pour l'instant. C'était tout de même d'un niveau bien supérieur à tout ce qu'Harlock avait pu connaître ces dernières années.

Ray se redressa sur un coude.

- "Et tu as besoin d'aller sur le site officiel de l'astroport pour ça ?"

Harlock haussa les épaules.

- "Juste de la navigation sur le réseau en attendant que mon programme aboutisse."

- "Mmm."

La chambre possédait son propre accès au réseau global. Les étudiants pouvaient librement y connecter leur ordinateur personnel. Harlock avait emprunté celui de Ray – il comptait bien que le programme qu'il était en train de finaliser lui rapporterait de quoi acheter le sien rapidement. Et après, il suivrait les recommandations d'Hikaru – pas de trafics illégaux, enfin, en tout cas, pas d'activités à l'éthique douteuse.

Probablement.

L'ordinateur émit un petit bip.

- "Tu ne fais rien qui serait susceptible d'amener les flics ici, j'espère ?" s'inquiéta Ray.

- "Non, non", mentit Harlock.

Et même si cela arrivait, ils ne trouveraient rien. Le programme était éphémère, créé sur un serveur externe et se détruirait si jamais quelqu'un tentait de remonter à sa source.

Il suffisait de quelques millièmes de secondes pour perturber les scanners du contrôle central. C'était trop peu pour pouvoir lancer une contre-attaque informatique.

L'ordinateur bipa une deuxième fois. Opération terminée. Harlock jeta un coup d'œil à la page d'information de l'astroport : un cargo venait d'être dévié vers un dock de quarantaine – une procédure banale de sécurité qui passait totalement inaperçue. L'adolescent transmit l'information sur un compte public anonyme… Émission… Réception… Lecture du message.

Harlock effaça toute trace de l'échange de l'ordinateur de Ray. Il faisait confiance au destinataire pour faire de même de son côté.

- "J'ai fini", annonça-t-il en se renversant en arrière sur sa chaise.

Le Llumien vint se placer derrière lui et fixa l'écran désormais vide.

- "C'était quoi ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu hackes les sites gouvernementaux ?"

- "J'avais des affaires en cours", répondit Harlock. "Je m'étais engagé, et je n'ai qu'une parole."

- "Mouais… Un jour, ça t'apportera des ennuis", commenta Ray.

- "Je tiens toujours mes promesses", s'obstina l'adolescent.

Ray soupira.

- "Bah, je t'aurais prévenu."

Il retourna s'asseoir n'importe comment sur le canapé.

- "Tu me fatigues à travailler comme ça. Et avant même que les cours aient repris, en plus…"

- "Je ne suis pas issu de la filière scolaire normale, je te rappelle", rétorqua Harlock. "Si je ne veux pas être largué dès les premiers jours, j'ai tout intérêt à me mettre à niveau rapidement."

- "Mouais… Et ce sont _mes cours_ que tu regardes… Je t'ai dit que j'entrais en troisième année ?"

- "Oh, vraiment ?"

Harlock sourit et lança un cristal de données en direction du canapé.

- "Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut-être te préoccuper de tes devoirs de vacances…"

Ray regarda le cristal d'un air sombre.

- "Qui te dit que je n'ai rien fait ? J'ai… euh… Bon, d'accord, je n'ai rien fait. Vouloir me faire travailler pendant les vacances, merde ! C'est immoral !"

- "C'était juste des calculs de courbes de navigation, si j'ai bien vu", fit Harlock.

_- "Juste_ des courbes de navigation, petit génie ?"

Le Llumien secoua la tête. Il donnait l'air de penser que les courbes de navigation étaient les choses les plus horribles qui aient pu sortir de l'esprit des scientifiques.

- "Et jamais tu ne te détends ?" reprit Ray. "Je suis prêt à t'offrir une grenadine si tu me promets d'arrêter de parler de cours, de devoirs et d'examens."

- "Tu devrais essayer quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que la grenadine", rétorqua Harlock. "Peut-être que ça t'aidera pour tes courbes de navigation."

- "Je rêve. Je me fais défier à la gnôle par un freluquet, moi, l'écumeur des comptoirs !"

Harlock leva un sourcil sceptique. Ray désigna une enseigne lumineuse à travers la vitre du studio.

- "Pas besoin d'aller très loin", dit-il. "Le bar du campus fait des cocktails tout à fait corrects. Et si Monsieur trouve ça un peu léger, on fera la tournée des grands-ducs sur le front de mer !"

* * *

_Bip._

_- "Amiral Zeda."_

_- "Hikaru. Désolé de te déranger si tard."_

_- "Pas de mal, je suis encore au bureau. Il y a toujours un tas de paperasses à remplir au dernier moment avant la reprise des cours… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?"_

_- "Un détournement de cargaison sur l'astroport."_

_- "Un incident tout à fait ordinaire, en somme. En quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ?"_

_- "La police a interpellé cinq personnes pendant qu'ils transféraient le contenu des soutes du cargo dans un container anonyme, mais près des deux tiers du chargement de solucine avaient déjà disparu dans la nature."_

_- "De la solucine ? Merde. Quand donc s'arrêteront-ils de produire cette saloperie ?"_

_- "Chaque labo clandestin détruit en engendre deux ou trois nouveaux ailleurs, Zeda. La poudre qui fait rêver est un des business les plus rentables qui soient."_

_- "Hmm. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans…"_

_- "Le cargo a dû se poser en zone de quarantaine. À l'écart des pistes fréquentées. Quasiment sous les fenêtres des premières habitations. Les sécurités de l'astroport ont détecté une attaque informatique externe juste avant son atterrissage."_

_- "Ça aussi, c'est normal. Le comité de direction fait appliquer à la lettre les procédures de sécurité, pour éviter toute contamination virale du réseau de l'astroport. Souviens-toi, les contrôles de ce genre ont été renforcés depuis la pagaille de l'année dernière. C'est un hacker qui avait complètement paralysé le trafic de l'astroport…"_

_- "Oui, rassure-toi, je me souviens. J'ajouterai que c'est probablement le même cette fois, et que je le connais… Et aussi qu'il est chez toi."_

_- "Tu me fais marcher… Non, hein ? C'est ton petit protégé, c'est ça ? Tu as prévenu quelqu'un ?"_

_- "Oui, toi."_

_- "Quelqu'un d'autre."_

_- "Non. Ça ne servirait à rien, il n'y a plus aucune trace de l'intrusion dans les fichiers. Plus de preuves, rien que mon intime conviction."_

_- "Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?"_

_- "Rien. Une enquête interne. Ce que tu veux. Moi, je tenais simplement à te prévenir."_

_- "Merci. Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup."_

_- "Ne le sous-estime pas, c'est tout."_

_Fin de transmission._


	8. Terranna part1

**Terranna - Partie 1**

- "Harlock ! Attends !"

L'adolescent s'immobilisa sur les marches du hall principal de l'Académie. La sœur de Ray se planta devant lui.

- "On se retrouve à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur notre exposé d'histoire ?"

- "Pff… Vas-y, si tu as du temps à perdre. Moi, je vais voir ton frère. Il avait un cours de défense tout à l'heure, il doit toujours être en train de s'entraîner au gymnase."

La fille leva un doigt réprobateur.

- "Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu considères que les cours ne concernent que les autres…"

Harlock haussa un sourcil.

- "Exact. Je me sens plus concerné par les cours de défense de Ray que par un énième exposé sur les balbutiements de la conquête spatiale. D'autant plus qu'il faudra ensuite supporter un étalage de spéculations futiles sur « que se serait-il passé s'il avait agi autrement ? » ou « quelle stratégie est plus efficace ? »"

- "C'est important d'analyser les erreurs du passé pour ne pas commettre les mêmes dans l'avenir."

- "L'analyser, d'accord. Mais pas ergoter pendant des heures dessus !"

Et puis, il n'appréciait guère les conclusions du professeur. Sa relecture de l'Histoire avait tendance à toujours donner raison à Llumina, et jamais à la Terre. Harlock reconnaissait que l'expansion terrienne avait été plus chaotique que le rouleau compresseur llumien, mais sur certains points la Terre pouvait donner des leçons à Llumina.

Sur la question du libre-arbitre, en particulier.

Évidemment, il fallait être en faveur d'un système dont le mode de fonctionnement consistait à mettre ensemble les représentants de chaque planète, astéroïde et station orbitale indépendante en espérant qu'ils se trouvent un dénominateur commun.

… Avant l'arrivée de Llumina sur la scène galactique, l'Assemblée des Planètes Unies comptait presque dix mille membres et les votes pouvaient durer plusieurs semaines. La formule s'était avérée peu pratique en temps de guerre et la reconfiguration avait duré le temps du conflit.

- "Écoute Terranna", fit Harlock, agacé. "Je ferai ce devoir. Mais pas maintenant. Et tout seul."

- "Oh, oui… Ray m'a expliqué comment tu t'y prenais. Tu fais une recherche sur le réseau et tu sélectionnes un texte qui traite plus ou moins du sujet."

- "Et alors ?"

- "C'est censé être un travail _personnel_."

- "Je choisis toujours un texte qui reflète ma propre opinion", rétorqua Harlock. "Et à partir du moment où quelqu'un d'autre a déjà écrit ce que je pensais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais recommencer."

- "Et à chaque fois, tu obtiens des notes désastreuses."

- "Pas ma faute si le prof n'aime pas ce que je pense."

- "Tu aurais peut-être plus si tu l'écrivais toi-même !" s'emporta Terranna. "Bon sang, la dernière fois, tu avais même laissé les _références_ !"

- "Je ne vais pas non plus m'approprier le travail des autres…"

Terranna soupira.

- "Tu triches, et en plus tu veux que cela se sache…"

- "Ça m'est égal. Et je ne triche pas, je réponds simplement à la question."

- "Tu… Oh, letha szelak ! Je perds mon temps à essayer de te raisonner !"

La jeune Llumienne fit demi-tour et rejoignit un groupe de premières années. Harlock sourit. « Letha szelak ? » C'était l'équivalent de « tête de mule », s'il se souvenait bien…

* * *

_« Bulletin d'information n° 9, pour la date du 098-467._

_Des représentants de l'empire mécanique, mandatés par la reine Promethium sont arrivés ce matin sur Itandir. Ils s'entretiendront dès demain avec le gouverneur et discuteront d'une éventuelle extension des accords commerciaux déjà en vigueur entre Llumina et Râmetal. Plusieurs dizaines de manifestants se sont rassemblés devant le palais du gouverneur et ont déployé des banderoles anti-mécas le long des grilles. Les mesures de sécurité ont été renforcées afin d'éviter toute intrusion de ces manifestants à l'intérieur du palais pendant la conférence. Le commandant des forces gouvernementales… »_

* * *

- "Éteins ça, tu veux ?"

Ray tendit le bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur du cube radio.

- "Besoin de concentration ?" fit-il.

- "La politique !" grogna celui qui avait demandé d'éteindre la radio. "Ils ne comprennent rien !"

- "Parce que toi, si ?"

Harlock observa l'échange par-dessus l'écran de son ordinateur. Ray accaparait comme d'habitude le canapé, tandis que David cherchait visiblement un argument percutant pour reprendre le débat.

- "Il faut savoir évoluer", répondit-il enfin. "Le conservatisme ne mène à rien, et l'empire de Promethium nous promet des avancées technologiques que nous n'aurions même pas imaginées possibles il y a quelques années !"

- "Raison de plus pour garder la tête froide… Et puis, j'ai quand même l'impression que ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux. Ou alors, il y a un prix à payer…"

- "La mécanisation corrompt l'âme", intervint le quatrième locataire du studio. "La damnation attend ceux qui succombent aux sirènes de Promethium !"

Yon Nad'l était l'autre Llumien du groupe. Contrairement à Ray, exubérant et peut-être un peu trop insouciant pour un étudiant de troisième année, Yon se forgeait l'image du parfait futur officier llumien : efficace, froid, et avec une pointe de dédain envers tout ce qui n'était pas originaire de Llumina.

- "La diabolisation du progrès est une des caractéristiques de l'obscurantisme", répliqua David.

Depuis le début de l'expansionnisme méca, trois ans auparavant, les questions de mécanisation, d'immortalité et du devenir de l'âme suscitaient des débats passionnés à travers la galaxie. Harlock laissa ses colocataires s'aventurer seuls sur le terrain du politico-religieux et se replongea dans son ordinateur. Il avait le choix entre rédiger ce maudit devoir d'histoire ou piocher dans les exercices des troisièmes années et calculer quelques courbes de navigation.

Mmm.

Il s'était aperçu la semaine précédente que Ray réutilisait sans aucun scrupule pour ses propres devoirs les trajectoires qu'il s'amusait à modéliser. Il devrait peut-être lui demander de lui écrire son exposé d'histoire en compensation…

Harlock jeta un coup d'œil en direction du canapé. Ray semblait avoir abandonné le débat. Il gisait sur les coussins, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles pour échapper à la discussion.

- "Tu appelles ça de la prudence, pour moi c'est de l'immobilisme", continuait David. "Et on ne peut pas s'épanouir et se développer pleinement quand on a des œillères devant les yeux !"

Harlock soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet, et cela pouvait durer des heures sur le même ton.

Il empoigna un terminal informatique portable.

- "Je sors", lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Terranna devait être à la bibliothèque – peut-être réussirait-il à l'amadouer… Un_devoir d'histoire_ ! Comment pouvait-on aimer faire ça ?

* * *

La bibliothèque baignait dans une atmosphère studieuse. Terranna était installée à sa place habituelle, sur une table un peu en retrait coincée entre l'étagère des « M » et celle des « N ». Elle lisait un livre électronique et surlignait de son stylet les passages qu'elle jugeait intéressants.

Elle plissait le nez de concentration.

- "Tu as changé d'avis, ou tu viens juste pomper sur mon travail ?" demanda-t-elle sans lever la tête.

Harlock haussa les épaules.

- "Je crois que j'ai vu un traité d'astronavigation à proximité."

- "Redescends sur terre. Il n'y a pas que la navigation dans la vie."

L'adolescent se fendit d'un regard sceptique.

- "Oh. Dans ce cas, je vais me renseigner sur la signification du mot « astronavale » qu'ils ont mis juste après « académie »."

Terranna leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Je voulais dire que la navigation _ne suffit pas_", corrigea-t-elle. "De toute façon, je ne t'apprends rien. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas… Le problème n'est pas là", ajouta-t-elle.

- "Ah oui ?"

- "Le problème", insista la jeune fille, "c'est que tu t'impliques dans certains domaines sans te soucier de leur niveau. Tu es en _première année_ ! Les profs se fichent de savoir que la majorité des devoirs de Ray sont en fait les tiens… Ils te jugent sur le travail que tu fournis sur les cours de _première année_."

- "Ça ne m'intéresse pas."

- "Oui, tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, que ça ne t'intéressait pas…"

Terranna secoua la tête et reprit le cours de sa lecture.

Au bout d'un trimestre et à l'issue des premiers partiels, la jeune fille s'était classée parmi le peloton de tête. Elle passait la majorité de son temps libre à approfondir ses connaissances à la bibliothèque, et on murmurait dans les couloirs de l'Académie qu'une belle carrière s'ouvrait devant elle.

Elle faisait également partie d'un groupe de travail et donnait des cours du soir aux élèves de sa classe les moins bien classés.

Du moins ceux qui adhéraient à l'idée… Harlock avait l'impression qu'elle considérait son cas comme un échec personnel. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de l'intégrer à son groupe d'études, ou de le dissuader d'aller prendre un verre avec Ray… Elle n'avait pas la même approche de la vie que son frère, c'est sûr… Et elle détestait qu'on le lui fasse remarquer.

- "T'as gagné", fit-il.

Elle le considéra avec perplexité tandis qu'il s'installait en face d'elle et attrapait un bloc de feuilles et un stylo.

- "Je vais rédiger ça maintenant, devant toi. Et tu pourras constater de tes yeux que je ne triche pas, cette fois…"

Évidemment toute cette boulimie de travail avait une raison. Elle détestait perdre.

Il était curieux de voir comment elle réagirait s'il obtenait une meilleure note qu'elle…


	9. Terranna part2

**Terranna -Partie 2**

_Conseil trimestriel – classes de première année._

_- "… d'autres remarques sur cet élève ? Très bien, au suivant. Qui est-ce ?"_

_- "Le jeune Corry, amiral."_

_- "Harlock ?"_

_- "Oui, mais… La fiche d'état civil…"_

_- "J'ai cru comprendre qu'il faisait la sourde oreille si vous utilisiez son état civil, non ?"_

_- "Euh… en effet, mais ce n'est pas…"_

_- "Peu importe. S'il veut s'appeler Harlock, après tout… Alors ?"_

_- "Un trimestre médiocre, amiral. Des résultats décevants par rapport à ce que laissait entendre sa fiche d'inscription."_

_- "Je vois. Autre chose ?"_

_- "Sauf votre respect, amiral, je trouve que vous avez signé son inscription un peu à la légère. Les examens d'entrée auraient suffi à déterminer ses lacunes, et du fait de son âge, son admission aurait pu être repoussée d'un an. Ou deux."_

_- "Vous êtes son professeur principal, n'est-ce pas ? Vos collègues pensent-ils la même chose ?"_

_- "Il y a des divergences de vue, amiral. Mais, même s'il apparaît qu'il ait certaines… facilités dans quelques matières, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de valider ce trimestre."_

_- "Bien qu'il ait obtenu les notes requises ? Tout juste, certes, mais néanmoins ce qu'il faut ?"_

_- "C'est plus une question de comportement, à vrai dire."_

_- "Je n'ai eu connaissance d'aucun autre incident depuis cette bagarre, le jour de son arrivée… Il paraît que son adversaire partage à présent le même studio que lui, d'ailleurs."_

_- "Et bien, d'un point de vue général…"_

_- "Je compte le maintenir ici. Et bien que ce soit inhabituel, je l'ai convoqué à ce conseil pour le lui dire. Vous pourrez lui transmettre vos observations de vive voix – cela devrait être intéressant."_

* * *

Il y avait une grande horloge lumineuse tout au bout du hall principal. Harlock compara les chiffres affichés avec ceux que lui donnait sa propre montre – identiques à neuf secondes près.

Il lui restait encore trois minutes. Il repensa aux paroles de Ray. « Tu as la moyenne, et tu n'as pas fait de conneries », avait-il dit. « Ils ne peuvent pas te virer. » Ray commençait à avoir l'expérience de ce genre de situation – il avait été repêché de justesse à l'oral l'année précédente et ce premier trimestre n'avait pas été une franche réussite.

Harlock soupira. Lui-même avait un peu joué avec le feu…

L'horloge marqua l'heure pile.

L'adolescent poussa la porte de la salle de réunion et s'immobilisa sur le seuil. La majorité des professeurs de première année se trouvaient là, repartis autour d'une table présidée par l'amiral commandant l'Académie, Zeda.

- "Je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu frapper", fit celui-ci.

- "Vous m'avez demandé d'être là à dix-sept heures", répondit Harlock. "Il est dix-sept heures."

Zeda laissa échapper un petit sourire.

- "Décidément, votre logique est assez éloignée des standards habituels."

L'amiral dévisagea Harlock pensivement, lequel ne broncha pas.

- "J'ai ici le bulletin de validation de votre trimestre", annonça finalement Zeda. "Signé. Contre l'avis de votre professeur principal, soit dit en passant. Mais je voulais… éclaircir certains points avec vous."

- "C'est-à-dire ?"

L'amiral sortit une liasse de feuilles d'un dossier posé sur la table.

- "Et bien... J'ai regroupé ici l'ensemble des devoirs que vous avez rendu, pour une obscure raison, sous forme manuscrite. J'ignore pourquoi vous préférez dessiner à la main des schémas qu'il serait autrement plus rapide et précis de faire par ordinateur, mais la question n'est pas là."

Harlock attendit sans répondre que l'amiral poursuive. Il avait l'habitude de rédiger ses devoirs n'importe où, généralement au dernier moment, et il n'avait pas toujours d'ordinateur sous la main… Évidemment, écrire quinze pages en vingt minutes présentait quelques menus inconvénients – au niveau de ses notes, surtout.

Bah, tant qu'il avait la moyenne…

- "Non, ce que je trouve fascinant", continua Zeda, "ce sont les annexes qui sont incluses à ces copies de navigation de troisième année…"

Zeda parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Il semblait savourer son effet.

- "Apparemment, quand l'enseigne Shelt trouve les calculs de trajectoires trop complexes, il inclut les justifications en annexe… Des calculs de courbes _manuscrits_, et avec une écriture qui ressemble furieusement à la vôtre. Vous avez une explication ?"

- "Ray n'est pas très doué en navigation", répondit Harlock.

- "Savez-vous que nous ne pouvons pas vous évaluer sur les devoirs de votre ami ?"

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

- "Les cours de navigation ne commencent à inclure la dimension warp et des variables de trajectoire réalistes qu'à la fin de la deuxième année."

- "Je vois."

Zeda feuilleta distraitement les imprimés.

- "Vous semblez oublier que cette école est aussi une enceinte militaire. Vous n'êtes pas seulement ici pour ingurgiter une montagne de connaissances, dont certaines vous paraissent à l'évidence complètement inutiles, vous êtes ici pour devenir _officier_."

L'amiral fixa Harlock et, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'adolescent finit par baisser les yeux.

- "Vous êtes ici parce que vous voulez commander un bâtiment de combat", reprit Zeda. "Vous êtes ici pour les cours de stratégie, les simulateurs de combat et les modules de systèmes d'armes, du matériel qu'on ne trouve pas facilement dans la marine marchande… Je pense autrement que vous étiez parfaitement capable d'obtenir une licence civile sans passer par une école… et vous pouvez toujours opter pour cette solution si vous ne supportez pas un minimum de règlements et de discipline."

Harlock ne releva pas la tête. Il serra les mâchoires, et ancra son regard quelque part en bas à droite de la pièce. Il sentait les yeux de tous les professeurs posés sur lui, en train de l'évaluer. Il ne devait pas répondre à Zeda maintenant, il allait être insolent.

« Je suis juste un cadet, pas encore officiellement enseigne, et il est amiral », se répéta-t-il. Il avait plus ou moins enduré leur foutue discipline pendant trois mois, ce qui voulait dire qu'il restait… au minimum deux ans et onze mois à tenir.

Argl.

« Certaines pièces d'équipement sont disponibles sur le marché de contrebande avant même qu'elles ne soient en circulation dans les armées régulières », pensa-t-il.

- "Vous avez un commentaire à apporter ?" demanda Zeda froidement.

Et il devait penser un peu trop fort…

Il se força à ne pas fermer les poings. « C'est un amiral… Un _amiral_. »

- "Non, rien… monsieur."

- "Bien."

Zeda reposa le dossier dans un claquement.

- "Vous êtes autorisé à suivre les cours du professeur Murigan qui enseigne la navigation en troisième année. Cela ne vous dispense pas de suivre les cours de votre propre année qui ont lieu en même temps et que vous rattraperez par vos propres moyens. Bien entendu, les notes que vous obtiendrez en navigation seront incluses dans votre moyenne du trimestre… Et celle-ci sera majorée de vingt points pour être validée. Ce sera tout."

Harlock se demanda s'il était judicieux de répondre. « Merci » peut-être ? Ça ressemblait plus à une punition qu'à une récompense, même s'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. « À vos ordres » ?… Ça non, plutôt mourir.

- "Vous pouvez rompre", répéta Zeda.

L'amiral avait l'air d'attendre une réaction. Il avait aussi l'air d'un ethnologue qui vient de trouver un spécimen particulièrement intéressant, et c'était horripilant.

Harlock se raidit. « Respire… Du calme… » Rien dire, puis aller se défouler au gymnase… Mmm, bonne idée. Est-ce que sa position actuelle pouvait passer pour un garde-à-vous ? Et puis zut, ils s'en contenteraient.

Il tourna les talons.

* * *

_- "Bien, je crois que nous pouvons reprendre la session. Où en étions-nous ?"_

_- "Amiral…"_

_- "Un souci ?"_

_- "Vous ne pouvez pas passer outre notre avis de cette manière ! Ce sont les professeurs qui sont le plus à même de juger du potentiel d'un élève…"_

_- "J'ai vu Murigan au sujet de ces fameuses « annexes manuscrites ». Ce ne sont pas des équations écrites au hasard. A priori, il a deux étudiants du département de recherche qui préparent leur thèse de doctorat dessus."_

_- "Pff. Je suppose qu'ils diffusent leurs avancées sur le réseau public de l'école. Ça doit être plus facile que de trouver les codes d'accès du réseau professoral… Ce petit voyou avait le sujet de mon dernier devoir avant que je ne le distribue. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait."_

_- "Oui, je suis au courant. Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il vaut. Ce garçon aime les défis. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il obtiendra ses soixante-cinq points au prochain trimestre malgré le travail supplémentaire que je vais veiller à lui fournir…"_


	10. Terranna part3

**Terranna - Partie 3**

Finalement, Harlock s'était arrêté avant le gymnase. Le pôle loisirs du campus possédait toute une variété de jeux d'arcades parmi les plus récents, y compris une série de « kill'em all » 3D dernier cri.

D'accord, c'était puéril, mais ça permettait de bien lâcher la pression. En plus, c'était désert à cette heure, contrairement au gymnase. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car la machine qui avait écopé d'un coup de pied parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas son jeton clignotait bizarrement depuis.

L'adolescent explosa méthodiquement un poulpe violet en commençant par les tentacules.

- "Pauvre bête", fit soudain une fille qui s'était matérialisée silencieusement à ses côtés.

Harlock sursauta involontairement. Il était tellement plongé dans le jeu qu'il n'avait rien entendu venir. Un croisement de griffon et de homard profita de son inattention passagère pour déchiqueter son avatar avec force grognements et coups de pinces. « Game over », annonça le jeu. Harlock foudroya la nouvelle venue. L'idéal serait qu'elle comprenne de suite qu'il ne voulait pas de compagnie…

- "C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un ici si tôt", déclara-t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. "D'habitude, cet endroit ne commence à s'animer qu'après le dîner."

Elle observa d'un œil critique la machine voisine qui clignotait toujours des suites du traitement d'Harlock.

- "J'ai l'impression que le processeur de celui-là est bloqué…"

L'adolescent se prépara à un sermon sur la nécessité de ne pas détériorer le matériel. La fille évalua minutieusement la machine sur toute sa hauteur, puis sans crier gare lui asséna un violent coup de pied frontal. Harlock haussa un sourcil. L'écran du jeu cessa de clignoter mais les couleurs virèrent toutes au verdâtre.

- "Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution", dit Harlock.

La machine eut un hoquet et recracha son jeton, puis l'écran s'éteignit. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'ensemble se mit à tressauter tout seul en dégageant un peu de fumée.

- "Effectivement", répondit la fille.

Elle ramassa le jeton et le contempla pensivement.

- "On ferait mieux de ne pas rester dans les parages."

Elle l'entraîna dehors.

- "Je te préviens", protesta Harlock. "Si l'état-major essaie de me coller ça sur le dos, je leur dirai que c'est toi."

- "Je ne renie pas mes actes… Mais je ne tente pas non plus de payer avec des jetons « artisanaux »."

Elle sourit en faisant jouer ledit jeton entre ses doigts.

- "Je le garde en gage", déclara-t-elle. "Personne n'a rien vu, tu es d'accord ?"

- "Et s'il y a des caméras ?"

- "On s'en souciera plus tard."

La fille fit sauter nonchalamment le jeton dans sa main.

- "Je t'ai observé pendant un petit moment, tout à l'heure. Est-ce que tu tires aussi bien avec une arme réelle ?"

- "Je crois."

- "Tu crois ? Il y a un stand de tir sur le campus ! Tu devrais essayer, c'est toujours mieux que de dégommer des poulpes mutants !"

- "Je suis en première année", répondit Harlock amèrement. "Je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation d'accéder à ce genre d'installations."

- "On devrait pouvoir contourner le problème en modifiant simplement la piste magnétique de ton badge."

Harlock se repassa la phrase mentalement pour être sûr de l'avoir bien comprise.

- "Quoi ?"

- "Dis donc, Monsieur « je joue avec des jetons falsifiés », ne vas pas prétendre que ça heurte ton sens moral !"

- "J'm'appelle Harlock", rétorqua celui-ci, vexé.

La fille émit un petit rire cristallin. Elle n'était pas Llumienne. Les natifs de Llumina avaient le teint tirant sur le vert-jaunâtre… On finissait par s'habituer. Cette fille avait l'air humaine, mais ses yeux bleus avaient des reflets glacés qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Et ses cheveux étaient d'un roux orangé qu'on ne croisait pas souvent.

- "C'est toi !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Tu loges dans la même chambre que Ray Shelt et tu lui fais ses devoirs de navigation."

- "Il se sert de mes brouillons", corrigea Harlock.

- "Et c'est toi qui arrives aux partiels avec des devoirs déjà rédigés… Et tu fais des manières quand je te propose de modifier ton badge ?"

- "Je sors d'une convocation chez l'amiral", répondit-il sombrement. "Avec tout le corps professoral."

- "Oh, je vois. C'était à cause de ça, le massacre sauvage de poulpes ?"

- "Mmm."

La jeune fille entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

- "Emeraldas", se présenta-t-elle. "Je suis en troisième année. Dans la classe de Ray."

Elle soupira.

- "J'espère que la situation politique restera suffisamment stable pour que je puisse décrocher mes diplômes…"

- "Il n'y a pas de raison. Pour ce que j'en sais, cela fait des années qu'Itandir fonctionne avec ce système… Avec le temps les humains finissent par ne plus parler de la « glorieuse période d'expansion terrienne », peut-être qu'on arrivera un jour à digérer avoir perdu la guerre ici…"

- "Je ne pensais pas seulement à Itandir…"

Les yeux d'Emeraldas se perdirent dans le vague et s'emplirent de tristesse.

- "De grands changements se préparent", fit-elle, sibylline. "Et je sais que l'ennemi est impitoyable…"

* * *

_- "Félicitations, jeune homme, vous avez fait le bon choix."_

_- "Il est temps de remettre les choses à leur place sur cette planète. Nous allons récupérer ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être perdu."_

_- "Je compte sur vous pour promouvoir nos idées dans la haute société. Quelques mécènes bien généreux ne seraient pas de trop pour notre mouvement."_

_- "Je crois que vous avez déjà contacté toutes les grandes familles susceptibles de vous aider…"_

_- "L'argent est le nerf de la guerre, mon garçon. Mais rassure-toi, nous en avons fini avec toutes ces réunions secrètes et cette propagande écrite. La conférence avec Râmetal est pour nous l'occasion rêvée de passer à l'action."_

* * *

- "Tu as eu l'autorisation d'assister aux cours de troisième année ? Tu as à peine les notes requises pour continuer ta première année !"

- "Il faut croire que l'amiral pense le contraire."

Terranna envoya rageusement ses notes de cours en direction d'Harlock.

- "Quand je pense que je travaille comme une forcenée et que toi tu… tu…"

- "Tu es en colère parce que j'ai eu cinq points de plus que toi au dernier devoir d'histoire et que j'y ai passé… mmh… disons cinq fois moins de temps ?"

- "C'est injuste !"

La jeune fille fusilla le devoir en question. Harlock s'était arrangé pour le laisser traîner bien en vue… Le prof avait rendu les copies en fin de cours et sans un commentaire, le privant du plaisir de profiter du ressentiment de Terranna en public. Il y avait moins de témoins, à présent, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser perdre cette occasion.

- "J'te l'avais dit, qu'il ne fallait pas prendre toutes ces histoires de notes et de classement trop à cœur", reprit-il en souriant à demi. "Tu es obnubilée par tes résultats, ça finit par faire baisser ta moyenne."

- "Tu ne peux pas comprendre", cracha-t-elle. "Je dois être la meilleure. Je sais que j'en suis capable… Je n'ai pas l'intention de me cantonner à une carrière banale ! Je veux aller plus haut. Le plus haut possible !"

Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que quelques étudiants s'étaient attardés – et que d'autres étaient revenus sur leurs pas, attirés par les éclats de voix. Elle les considéra froidement jusqu'à ce que leur intérêt soit remplacé par de la gêne.

Elle parut soudain se rendre compte où la menait cette conversation.

- "C'est ta façon de me faire comprendre que je ne dois pas tout sacrifier pour ma carrière ?" demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

Harlock haussa les épaules.

- "Tu peux le voir comme ça, si ça t'amuse…"

Il reprit la copie et la rangea dans son sac. Il sourit intérieurement. À la vitesse où circulaient les rumeurs, tout le campus serait au courant des ambitions de Terranna avant le lendemain.

Et aussi de sa façon de traiter la défaite. Hmm. Peut-être cela l'inciterait-elle à changer sa vision du monde…

- "Tu considères l'univers et ses habitants comme une équation mathématique", fit-il. "Si tu veux réussir, tu devras admettre que la vie ne se résume pas à des chiffres."

- "Les êtres vivants ne sont que les pions d'une immense partie d'échecs cosmique", répondit Terranna. "Si tu en prends conscience, si tu t'appropries ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie du jeu, alors tu deviens capable de contrôler ton destin."

- "C'est ta philosophie. Je ne crois pas au destin."

Terranna croisa les bras et sourit d'un air triomphant.

- "Non, bien sûr. Tu crois que chacun peut se forger son destin par ses propres actes. Mais en quoi est-ce différent ? Quel était ton but en provoquant cette conversation ici et maintenant, sinon t'assurer que le maximum de personnes apprennent que tu jouis d'un « régime spécial » ? Que fais-tu, sinon manipuler ton entourage pour qu'il adopte ton point de vue ? Que fais-tu, sinon placer tes pions en vue de la partie qui va se jouer ?"

Les deux étudiants se défièrent du regard. Harlock remarqua pour la première fois l'éclat particulier qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune Llumienne. C'était une expression qu'il avait déjà rencontrée – dans des circonstances qu'il aurait aimé oublier.

Des yeux qui savent que l'avenir est miné pour la simple raison qu'ils ont déjà échappé à une explosion. C'était une flamme qui ne s'éteindrait jamais, une volonté farouche. Impitoyable.

Que savait-il de Terranna, au fond ? Elle était « la petite sœur de Ray », mais que savait-il de sa famille, de son passé, de ses motivations ?

Hikaru lui avait dit un jour qu'il existait deux façons de vivre – s'adapter au flux des évènements et se laisser porter de la meilleure façon possible, ou forcer le destin à s'écrire selon son idée, souvent au prix de souffrances et de sacrifices.

Ray appartenait à la première catégorie. Terranna, à la deuxième – et lui aussi.

Il avait voulu la taquiner et il s'était imposé comme un rival sérieux. Elle s'était aperçue qu'elle le sous-estimait, et son regard était éloquent.

Ça n'arriverait plus.


	11. Emeraldas part1

**Emeraldas - Partie 1**

- "Quel est le score ?"

- "Quatre-vingt-huit à quatre-vingt-trois. Je gagne."

Emeraldas écarta sèchement une mèche de cheveux rebelles.

- "Seulement cinq points d'écart. Je peux encore te rattraper."

Elle ajusta sa visée pour le tir suivant. Les cibles, minuscules au fond du stand de tir, oscillaient selon un rythme qui se voulait aléatoire – en réalité selon un cycle complexe qui se répétait toutes les trois minutes.

Cinq traits lumineux se succédèrent. Quatre cibles tombèrent.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Quatre sur cinq à quarante mètres ! Pas mal, non ?"

- "Mais je suis toujours en tête", répliqua Harlock.

Il sourit. Les cibles se remirent en place et reprirent leur mouvement.

Une fois que l'on avait trouvé la période de leurs oscillations, leurs mouvements étaient somme toute très prévisibles.

Délibérément, il fixa Emeraldas tandis qu'il égrenait mentalement les secondes du cycle.

« Top. »

Il tira.

- "Comment est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda la jeune fille éberluée.

- "J'attends que le cycle ralentisse."

Il admira les cinq rectangles colorés renversés. Strike.

- "C'est censé être un mouvement aléatoire !"

- "Jamais totalement."

Emeraldas fit voler ses cheveux roux.

- "Tu as beau me l'avoir démontré, je n'arrive toujours pas à en croire mes yeux lorsque tu le mets en application."

Elle contrôla méthodiquement son arme avant de la reposer dans son rack de rangement.

- "Bon, je déclare forfait", admit-elle. "Pour cette fois."

- "Quand tu veux pour la revanche", répondit Harlock. "Rappelle-moi juste où nous en sommes du décompte ?"

- "C'est ça, retourne le couteau dans la plaie ! J'ai quand même gagné deux fois !"

- "Sur combien de manches ? Dix ? Douze ?"

- "Pff. Idiot."

Le sas d'entrée coulissa et déversa une horde d'étudiants excités à l'intérieur du stand de tir. Harlock préféra s'éclipser avant que leur professeur n'arrive et s'étonne de sa présence. La dernière fois, il avait dû faire face à une série de questions gênantes et avait écopé d'un avertissement de l'amiral.

- "Tu es occupé, cet après-midi ?" demanda Emeraldas à brûle-pourpoint.

- "Il y a la course, tout à l'heure. J'ai l'intention d'y assister."

- "Tu étais au courant que le numéro 9 ne pourra pas s'aligner au départ ?"

- "Non, je ne savais pas. Où est le problème ?"

Emeraldas lui fit un clin d'œil entendu. Bon sang, est-ce qu'elle ne pensait tout de même pas…

- "Il est à l'infirmerie pour une entorse depuis ce matin", expliqua la rousse. "Mais je l'ai convaincu de ne pas se désister de la course."

Si. Et elle avait l'air sérieuse, en plus.

- "Il y aura un appareil sans pilote sur la ligne de départ", continua-t-elle. "Tu es intéressé ?"

Et comment, qu'il était intéressé. Les jets monoplaces de l'Académie étaient de petits bijoux de vitesse et de maniabilité. Emeraldas n'aurait pas besoin de le prier longtemps.

- "Jure-moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec l'entorse du pilote", répliqua-t-il histoire de ne pas montrer trop d'enthousiasme immédiatement.

- "Bah, ce balourd s'est malencontreusement mal réceptionné sur une prise de judo. Je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention !"

Elle souriait en prononçant ces derniers mots. C'était suffisant pour dissiper les soupçons qu'il aurait éventuellement pu avoir.

- "Tu as envie de te mesurer à moi sur le circuit, hein ?"

- "Je suis certaine d'avoir plus d'expérience que toi sur ce terrain."

- "Mouais. Tu oublie que je te bats sur simulateur", rétorqua Harlock.

- "Pas si facilement. Attends de te frotter à la réalité avant de fanfaronner !"

* * *

Ray était juché en équilibre instable sur une rambarde pour augmenter son champ de vision. Harlock agita les bras depuis l'autre côté du paddock.

- "Par ici !" appela-t-il.

- "Tu tiens tant que ça à attirer l'attention sur toi ?" le tança Emeraldas.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. Les écuries grouillaient d'activité. Les pilotes faisaient minutieusement le tour de leur machine tandis que les mécaniciens effectuaient les ultimes réglages.

- "Bah, si tu ne fais pas ton one-man-show au moment d'enfiler ton casque, tu devrais passer à peu près inaperçu…"

Elle lui tendit un casque jaune décoré de flammes écarlates.

- "Y a pas le même en noir ?" protesta Harlock. "J'aime la sobriété."

- "C'est le casque du numéro 9", rétorqua Emeraldas. "Alors ne discute pas !"

La jeune fille fit un geste vague en direction du bâtiment où était située l'infirmerie.

- "Je lui ai dit que je lui avais trouvé un remplaçant et que j'avais besoin de son casque", expliqua-t-elle. "Il m'a donné son accord."

- "Mmm."

Elle secoua la tête.

- "Et j'ai ajouté qu'il risquait plus qu'une entorse s'il n'acceptait pas", poursuivit-elle à mi-voix.

- "Ah, je me disais aussi…"

- "Quoi ?"

- "Non, rien", sourit Harlock.

Ray les rejoignit devant l'écurie numéro 9. Il tenait deux gobelets en plastique d'où dépassait une paille et en tendit un à Harlock. Puis, gentleman, il proposa le sien à Emeraldas, qui refusa d'un signe de tête.

- "Paré au départ ?" demanda-t-il à la rousse.

Il parut soudain remarquer le casque jaune qu'Harlock tenait à la main.

- "Attends, tu ne comptes pas participer, si ?"

C'était purement rhétorique. Ray contempla l'appareil que trois techniciens poussaient hors du hangar 9 avec une expression songeuse.

- "Les présélections sur simulateur sont draconiennes."

- "Quelles présélections ?" demanda Harlock innocemment.

Ray soupira.

- "Tu sais combien de brillants aspirants pilotes tu viens de shunter ?"

- "Je n'ai rien demandé."

- "Il est largement au niveau requis sur simulateur", intervint Emeraldas. "Je m'en suis assurée."

Le Llumien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le bruit de sa voix fut couvert par les klaxons des haut-parleurs.

- "Départ dans deux minutes ! Évacuez la piste !" criaient les commissaires de course.

Harlock regarda la grille de départ. Le numéro 9 était mal positionné – son pilote légitime n'avait réalisé que le quinzième temps. Emeraldas s'était quant à elle classée troisième.

Avec un tel handicap, la course s'annonçait rude.

- "Bon, j'y vais", déclara-t-il en enfilant son casque.

La plupart des pilotes étaient déjà à leur place dans leur appareil. Ray l'arrêta d'une main.

- "Bonne chance", fit le Llumien.

- "Rendez-vous sur la ligne d'arrivée !" répondit Harlock.


	12. Emeraldas part2

**Emeraldas - Partie 2**

- "Attention, à tous les pilotes. Départ dans une minute. Autorisation de mise en route."

Harlock déroula soigneusement les dernières lignes de la check-list de son appareil. Préchauffage. Vérification des commandes. Verrouillage du cockpit.

Démarrage.

L'adolescent sentit un frisson d'excitation lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale lorsque le puissant moteur du jet se mit à ronronner, faisant légèrement vibrer le cockpit. Il fixa les feux de départ. Oranges – plus que quelques secondes…

Dans un vrombissement, les machines bondirent en avant lorsque les feux passèrent au vert. Harlock fit une embardée involontaire, surpris par la réaction des commandes. Emeraldas avait raison. Quel que soit le degré de sophistication des logiciels de simulation, la réalité était différente.

Deux appareils profitèrent de son hésitation pour se faufiler devant lui. Il se retrouvait à présent à trois places du dernier. L'adolescent jura entre ses dents. La course débutait à peine, il allait leur montrer…

Les données de la course défilaient déjà sur l'écran tactique : état de la piste, vitesse, déplacements relatifs des autres appareils… Les alarmes vocales de proximité se succédaient de façon ininterrompue et finissaient par se fondre en un brouhaha incompréhensible.

- "Qui a paramétré l'ordinateur de bord ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça !" pesta-t-il tout seul.

Il tâtonna un peu avant de trouver la commande de contrôle, ce qui lui coûta encore une place… Tiens, non, deux places : un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui indiqua qu'il n'était plus suivi que par un seul appareil. Qui fumait abondamment.

Mauvais augure.

Effectivement, le jet en difficulté se rangea sur le bas-côté quelques secondes plus tard.

Bon, ça y est, il était en queue de peloton. Au moins, il ne pouvait plus tomber plus bas… Mais la distance avec le concurrent le précédant immédiatement augmentait petit à petit.

« C'est pas possible… Cet engin est une vraie patinette ! »

Il arracha les plots de bord de piste en voulant couper un virage au plus court, et son action sur les commandes pour corriger sa trajectoire ne fit qu'empirer les choses : le jet alla percuter la glissière de sécurité du bord opposé avec suffisamment d'enthousiasme pour court-circuiter le champ répulsif qui le maintenait en l'air. Un bruit de tôle froissée envahit le cockpit, bientôt suivi d'une odeur de câbles électriques brûlés.

Et merde.

Le monoplace s'écarta finalement des glissières. Un voyant lumineux sur le tableau de bord signala à Harlock que l'alimentation du champ anti-gravitationnel avait basculé en mode secours. Le jet avait encore perdu du terrain, mais l'adolescent se sentait maintenant plus à l'aise avec les commandes. Il boucla un nouveau tour sans plus se soucier des autres participants – il lui fallait prendre en main cet appareil, décidément beaucoup trop nerveux.

Les embardées incontrôlées se firent plus rares. Il parvenait à dompter la puissance du moteur plus facilement.

Allez, un dernier tour – le huitième, s'il avait bien compté. Il passa devant les stands. « 9 », annonçaient les panneaux lumineux.

Bon, d'accord. Déjà neuf tours. Il était plus que temps.

Il accéléra.

* * *

_Ray avait trouvé une place au-dessus des stands. Il jouissait d'une vue plongeante sur les équipes techniques des différents pilotes et pouvait également profiter d'un panorama dégagé sur le circuit. Les haut-parleurs n'étaient pas très loin – il ne manquait rien des commentaires du présentateur. Une place idéale, en somme. Et gratuite._

_Il s'adossa tranquillement à une bouche de ventilation et sirota une gorgée de son cocktail._

_- "Comment ça se présente ?" demanda quelqu'un derrière lui._

_Yon s'était hissé jusqu'à son perchoir et progressait précautionneusement sur le toit du stand. Il boitait légèrement. Ray manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Il visualisa mentalement les minutes qui avaient précédé le départ. Emeraldas, Harlock._

_Un appareil dont le pilote était indisponible…_

_- "Le pilote numéro 9 !" s'exclama-t-il._

_- "C'est moi", répondit Yon, l'air morose. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, je crois…"_

_Ray sourit pour faire oublier le reproche implicite._

_- "Ton appareil est parti sans toi", plaisanta-t-il._

_- "Je sais. J'ai croisé une furie rousse ce matin qui ne m'a laissé aucune chance."_

_Le pilote vint s'asseoir à côté de Ray._

_- "Qui est à ma place ?"_

_- "Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas une petite idée…"_

_- "Mmm."_

_Yon plissa les yeux pour apercevoir le classement des participants sur l'écran géant._

_- "T'es dernier", l'informa Ray._

_- "Qu'est-ce qu'il imagine ? Il faut des heures d'entraînement avant d'être sélectionné pour une course. Tu as suivi les mêmes cours de pilotage que moi… Tu aurais pu le prévenir !"_

_- "Et bien… J'ai préféré ne pas m'opposer à un caprice d'Emeraldas. Quand elle a une idée en tête…"_

* * *

Il avait fallu deux tours à Harlock pour rattraper son retard. À présent, il essayait de pousser à la faute son prédécesseur, le nez de son jet presque à toucher l'arrière de l'autre appareil. Mais le pilote devant lui ne se laissait pas impressionner par un poursuivant qui le serrait d'un peu trop près.

Harlock remit nerveusement son casque en place. Il avait vaguement tendance à lui tomber devant les yeux – une taille trop grande. Il jura.

Au diable tout cet attirail ! Il profita d'une ligne droite pour enlever le casque et le jeter derrière le fauteuil. Puis il fit jouer les muscles de ses épaules et de sa nuque. Les efforts qu'il déployait pour rester dans la course nécessitaient toute sa concentration – voire plus. Il était littéralement crispé sur les commandes. Il fallait qu'il se détende, s'il attrapait une crampe maintenant, ce serait la fin.

Et il était à peine à la moitié de la course.

L'adolescent se força à respirer profondément. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Derrière chaque microseconde d'inattention se profilait le spectre d'une sortie de piste… Et l'autre qui ne voulait pas le laisser passer !

Il devait changer de tactique. Les autres participants étaient des pilotes expérimentés. Il ne devait pas attendre passivement une erreur de leur part, il devait attaquer… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il rassembla ses souvenirs. Que lui avaient dit les pilotes qu'il avait déjà rencontré ? Est-ce qu'Hikaru ou Hardner ne lui avaient pas donné quelques conseils à ce sujet ?

Ah, si.

« Fais corps avec ton appareil. Il faut sentir ses réactions, les anticiper et les utiliser pour optimiser ton pilotage. »

_Sentir ses réactions ? Je sens bien que si je ne fais pas attention aux commandes, cette foutue machine va s'envoyer dans le décor !_

* * *

_« Il reste moins de dix tours maintenant et à moins d'une avarie technique ou d'une erreur de pilotage grossière, je pense pouvoir affirmer que l'issue de la course est quasiment jouée. En tête avec une confortable avance, le numéro 4, piloté par Nekar, le favori. Le duel pour s'arroger la deuxième place semble s'être conclu au profit du numéro 7, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une dernière contre-offensive des numéros 12 et 15. Rien de nouveau dans le peloton, si ce n'est la remontée du numéro 9, toujours en dernière place, mais qui semble avoir retrouvé le mode d'emploi de son appareil… »_

_- "T'entends ça ?" grogna Yon. "Tout le monde va croire que je ne sais pas piloter !"_

_- "Du calme", le rassura Ray. "Ça ne peut pas être toi, puisque tu es là…"_

_- "Ah oui ? Et qui est au courant ?"_

_- "Tu penses bien que le gamin qui est à ta place ne va pas te laisser lui prendre ce qui lui revient."_

_- "Tu veux dire une défaite humiliante et les moqueries des spectateurs ?"_

_- "Évidemment, vu sous cet angle… Tu avais bien une dispense de l'infirmerie ?"_

_- "Ouais… Et je peux même voir les commentaires : « il passe outre l'avis médical et se prend une défaite cuisante – bien fait pour lui. »"_

_- "Arrête de broyer du noir ! On va aller l'accueillir à son arrivée au stand. Ils verront bien que ce n'est pas toi qui sort du jet."_

* * *

« 17 ».

Euh… Vingt-quatre moins dix-sept… Il me reste sept tours. Soit je continue comme ça et je termine dernier, soit je tente quelque chose maintenant et les risques que je me crashe vont s'élever exponentiellement.

…

Okay, je me lance.

Autant finir avec panache.

Les jets monoplaces que l'Académie utilisait pour l'entraînement de ses pilotes étaient issus d'un modèle de chasseur atmosphérique destiné à la défense planétaire rapprochée. Cependant, pour les courses, ils avaient été équipés d'un générateur de champ et de compensateurs inertiels modifiés, afin de les empêcher de décoller à plus de deux mètres du sol. Les participants s'affrontaient ainsi sur un circuit fermé, le plus souvent en deux dimensions – seuls de rares pilotes chevronnés réussissaient parfois quelques acrobaties aériennes avec leur appareil, et encore, cela relevait le plus souvent de la légende estudiantine.

Ce type de course était réputé plus dangereux qu'une course en circuit libre – dans l'espace. Du fait du potentiel des jets, leur vitesse maximale était peu compatible avec l'étroitesse de la piste. Les accidents y étaient fréquents, quelquefois mortels, toujours spectaculaires pour la plus grande joie du public massé sur les gradins.

* * *

_« Plus que cinq tours ! Nekar vole vers la victoire, avec près de deux secondes d'avance sur ses poursuivants. Les pilotes lancent leur dernière offensive et le peloton, qui était resté compact jusqu'à présent, s'effiloche sur presque un demi tour de circuit… »_

* * *

La manette de régulation de puissance du réacteur avait été bridée à l'aide d'une petite cale soudée sur le manche. Mais elle était plus là à titre d'information que pour bloquer quoi que ce soit. Le point de soudure sauterait au premier choc.

Il fallait juste une longue ligne droite. Celle qui passait devant les stands ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

* * *

_« Les derniers participants terminent leur dix-neuvième tour ! Nous entrons véritablement dans la phase finale de la course, et chaque pilote va tenter de obtenir le maximum de son appareil pour vous offrir, cher public, des images inoubliables… »_

* * *

Allez. Montre voir ce que tu as dans le ventre…

* * *

_« Ah. Il me semble qu'un duel s'amorce en queue de peloton. Le… Nom de dieu… »_

* * *

Le réacteur déploya sa pleine puissance et le jet se cabra sous l'accélération. La majorité des voyants du tableau de bord virèrent au rouge. Harlock ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Il fixa avec effroi les autres jets, devant lui, qui avaient soudain l'air immobile, la piste et le virage serré qui se profilait.

« Ahhh ! Où sont les freins ? » pensa-t-il.

Il slaloma sans réfléchir entre trois ou quatre concurrents rendus flous par la vitesse et aborda la courbe en rentrant instinctivement la tête dans les épaules.

Son rayon de giration était plus grand que celui du virage. Et ses ailerons directionnels étaient déjà en butée.

Il écrasa la commande de palonnier et stoppa le compensateur du bord intérieur au virage. Puis il ferma les yeux quand le générateur de champ céda sous la pression de la force centrifuge.

Le jet fit un tonneau.

* * *

_Ray avait la main sur l'épaule de Yon. Il essayait de le convaincre que ce n'était pas grave, tout le monde aurait oublié le pilotage désastreux d'Harlock dans quelque jours et personne ne viendrait lui reprocher une course qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir faite._

_Un bruit assourdissant l'interrompit._

_- "Oh, merde", soupira Yon, résigné. "Il a passé outre la butée de puissance."_

_- "Ce n'est pas vraiment une butée", fit Ray. "Plus un pense-bête pour ne pas accélérer trop brutalement, non ?"_

_- "C'est la limite à ne pas dépasser tant qu'on n'a pas atteint une maîtrise totale de sa machine. Et ce n'est pas son cas. Il…"_

_Les deux étudiants observèrent bouche-bée l'appareil numéro neuf remonter implacablement les engins le précédant dans la ligne droite._

_- "Il faut qu'il ralentisse ! Il ne passera jamais le virage à cette allure !"_

_Deux secondes interminables. Le jet fit un tonneau._

_Il passa._

_Après un tour complet, l'appareil se redressa et continua sa progression inouïe. Le commentateur de la course lâcha un chapelet de jurons, relayé par tous les haut-parleurs, mais à vrai dire, personne ne s'en soucia._


	13. Emeraldas part3

**Emeraldas - Partie 3**

Tout le cockpit vibrait. Tout le jet vibrait, en fait. Harlock avait renoncé à acquitter toutes les alarmes et baignait dans une ambiance d'apocalypse. Il tentait de faire abstraction des craquements que le fuselage laissait échapper par-dessus les décibels des sonneries.

Il venait d'avaler deux tours, ou peut-être même trois, en un rien de temps. L'appareil tiendrait bien encore jusqu'à l'arrivée… Sauf si bien sûr il finissait par rater un virage – et il ne fallait pas non plus penser aux autres jets qu'il pouvait percuter.

* * *

_Il restait deux tours. Emeraldas sourit pour elle-même lorsqu'elle aperçut l'appareil qui la remontait. Et bien, sa première impression avait été la bonne. Harlock n'avait peut-être aucune connaissance théorique de base pour piloter, mais son instinct était redoutable._

_Elle s'écarta généreusement pour le laisser passer. Il donnait l'air de ne plus rien maîtriser à sa trajectoire. Et pourtant, il réussissait à maintenir ce régime depuis plusieurs tours._

_Bel exploit._

_Il faudrait juste qu'elle lui parle des limitations de température et des accélérations temporisées propres à ce modèle… Si toutefois son moteur n'explosait pas avant._

* * *

Harlock était quasiment sûr d'avoir reconnu l'appareil d'Emeraldas. Il fallait freiner, maintenant. Les bips cadencés des alarmes avaient laissé place à une sonnerie stridente continue extrêmement désagréable qu'il n'arrivait pas à acquitter. Ça ne devait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

Il tira la manette de puissance pour réduire le régime moteur.

Puis il frappa contre l'indicateur, resté bloqué en butée haute. « Survitesse », indiquait le voyant d'alarme.

Mmm.

_Okay. Si ce tas de ferraille le prend comme ça…_

Il inversa la poussée. Intégralement.

Quelque chose fit « clonc », et des arcs électriques parcoururent le tableau de bord, le forçant à lâcher les commandes.

Il y eut un crissement horrible.

* * *

_Vu de derrière, l'appareil d'Harlock avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Il lui manquait un stabilisateur sur l'aile droite – ainsi qu'un morceau d'aile, apparemment – et la fumée qui sortait de son réacteur avait une couleur… mmh… menaçante._

_Avec son élan, il pouvait encore facilement rattraper Nekar avant la fin de la course, mais il semblait plutôt vouloir freiner._

_Le réacteur rougeoya, symptôme typique d'un moteur en surrégime._

_Alors voyons… Leçon numéro 9 : « avaries moteur graves – dangers de la survitesse ». Ne surtout pas…_

_Éblouie par le flash lumineux, Emeraldas se déporta par réflexe sur le côté de la piste. Á travers des volutes de fumée compacte, elle vit passer au ralenti un… euh… Ce devait être un morceau de jet, à moins qu'une météorite n'ait soudain décidé de s'écraser juste devant elle._

_Elle oublia la course._

_« S'il y reste, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais », se morigéna-t-elle._

_Elle s'arrêta sur une distance improbable._

* * *

Harlock songeait à s'éjecter.

C'était bizarre. Il aurait logiquement dû paniquer, mais curieusement, ça ne venait pas. Méthodique, il vérifia son harnais de sécurité avant d'enclencher le déverrouillage manuel du cockpit.

Les vérins explosifs sautèrent. Le jet entama un nouveau tonneau en laissant la coupole de plexiglas renforcé derrière lui. Harlock put profiter d'un plan rapproché du sol, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de quitter l'appareil.

Où donc était la piste ? Le monoplace, ou ce qu'il en restait, enchaînait les tête-à-queue et les tonneaux tout en défonçant allégrement ce qui ressemblait à des palissades. Harlock essaya de visualiser mentalement le terrain autour du circuit. Risquait-il de rencontrer un mur en béton armé par ici ?

Le jet ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter. Sa glissage soulevait un nuage de poussière orangée qui masquait la vue.

Orange ?

Le stade.

Harlock dégrafa son harnais. Le stade en question était construit à la bordure du campus. Juste avant le surplomb qui offrait un panorama plongeant sur la gare du métro – à l'endroit où les tubes de transports aériens rejoignaient le réseau souterrain.

Il allait encore trop vite pour sauter en toute sécurité, mais cela valait mieux que de s'encastrer avec son appareil dans la verrière de la gare, cinquante mètres plus bas.

Il inspira un grand coup avant d'enjamber le cockpit et de se laisser rouler au sol.

* * *

_Emeraldas courait le long du sillon tracé par l'appareil d'Harlock. Elle tressaillit au bruit de l'explosion étouffée. La poussière du stade l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'y voir pour savoir ce qu'il y avait au bout de cette tranchée._

_Quelques dizaines de mètres de vide…_

_Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle pousse ce gosse inconscient dans un jet aussi difficile d'emploi ?_

_…_

_Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il accepte d'y monter ?_

_Elle cligna des yeux. La poussière retombait. Hormis une balafre qui le traversait en diagonale, le stade était vide de toute épave de jet._

_Mais il n'était pas tout à fait désert pour autant._

* * *

Il avait un goût ferreux sur la langue. Il devait avoir avalé du sable…

- "Harlock !"

Emeraldas courait vers lui.

- "Tout va bien !" cria-t-il.

Puis il fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

- "Ne bouge pas !" fit Emeraldas anxieusement.

- "Ça va…"

- "Attends qu'un médecin te le confirme avant de te lever, okay ?"

Il voulut protester, mais la rousse lui jeta un regard glacial qui l'en dissuada. Il soupira. Sa bouche s'emplissait d'un liquide poisseux tandis qu'il sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

- "Je vais bien", articula-t-il.

Il s'assit. Il n'avait mal nulle part – il ne devait pas avoir de fractures. Mais il tremblait, et il semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter.

- "T'es blanc comme un linge", répondit simplement Emeraldas.

Une ambulance déboula sur le stade et stoppa dans un crissement. Deux infirmiers déployèrent un brancard sur lequel Harlock fut installé précautionneusement, malgré ses protestations.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil l'éclat d'une seringue hypodermique.

- "Eh, non ! Attendez !"

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire rassurant d'Emeraldas.

* * *

_Hôpital militaire d'Itandir – service des urgences._

_- "Euh… Mademoiselle ? Excusez-moi ?"_

_- "Vous désirez ?"_

_- "Ray Shelt. Vous devez avoir admis un patient au nom d'Harlock…"_

_- "Je ne vois pas."_

_- "… qui s'est crashé pendant la course de l'Académie il y a moins d'une demi-heure."_

_- "Ah, lui ! Pas de visites pour le moment, le médecin est toujours avec lui, mais vous pouvez attendre dans la salle au bout du couloir. La demoiselle qui l'accompagnait est déjà installée là-bas."_

_Ray remercia d'un hochement de tête et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil face aux baies vitrées. Emeraldas lui tournait le dos. Elle regardait pensivement en contrebas._

_- "Tu t'en veux pour son accident ?" demanda Ray de but en blanc._

_La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Ray déglutit. Emeraldas n'avait pas la réputation d'être pourvue d'un caractère très… abordable. Il insista._

_- "Tu as perdu tous tes points au classement pour avoir abandonné la course…"_

_- "Ce qui est fait est fait", déclara-t-elle froidement._

_- "Ce n'était pas un reproche."_

_Il haussa les épaules. Jusqu'à cet accident, il pensait, comme la grande majorité des étudiants, qu'Emeraldas était totalement dépourvue de sentiments._

_- "Je te remercie de t'être inquiétée pour lui, c'est tout."_

_Elle sourit. Un véritable sourire. Son visage sembla s'illuminer, ou peut-être n'était qu'un effet de la lumière du jour. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu à quel point ses yeux étaient magnifiques, bien qu'un peu tristes._

_Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle était insensible ?_

_L'arrivée du médecin fit cesser le charme. Emeraldas reprit son expression impénétrable._

_- "Alors, docteur ?"_

_- "Quelques contusions mineures et des écorchures superficielles", annonça le praticien. "Votre ami est quelqu'un de très chanceux. Je préfère cependant le garder en observation jusqu'à demain."_

_Il désigna une porte battante._

_- "Théoriquement, ce n'est plus l'heure des visites, mais vous pouvez aller le voir."_

_Il hésita._

_- "Et, dans la mesure du possible, j'apprécierais que vous le convainquiez de rester tranquille…"_

* * *

Harlock explorait la petite chambre d'hôpital dans l'espoir de dénicher une sortie secrète. Puisque le médecin avait admis qu'il n'avait rien de grave, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas autorisé à sortir ?

Ray fit irruption dans la pièce.

- "Hey, pilote !" lança-t-il joyeusement. "Remis de tes émotions ?"

- "Je suis soulagée que tu ne sois pas sérieusement blessé", renchérit Emeraldas plus calmement.

Harlock exhiba les pansements sur ses coudes et ses avant-bras au Llumien qui lui tournait autour comme un détective privé en quête d'indices.

- "Que des éraflures !" fanfaronna-t-il. "Ça ne portera pas à conséquence pour la prochaine course. J'ai quelques idées à mettre en pratique pour améliorer la vitesse…"

- "Tu n'as pas l'intention de recommencer ?" fit Ray, incrédule.

- "Ben, je m'en suis tiré, non ?"

Ray écarquilla les yeux.

- "Je suis sûr que mon appareil avait encore de la ressource", reprit Harlock. "Je pense que les paramètres moteur ne sont pas calibrés correctement pour que le réacteur développe tout son potentiel."

- "Entraîne-toi sur simulateur…"

- "Le logiciel ne permet pas d'influer sur ce genre de données", intervint Emeraldas.

- "Bon sang ! Les jets ne poussent pas sur les arbres ! Tu vas plomber le budget de l'Académie si tu considères ça comme du matériel consommable !"

- "Je ne compte pas détruire un appareil à chaque fois", protesta Harlock.

L'adolescent fit un signe vers le couloir.

- "Est-ce que la sortie est dégagée ?"

- "Normalement, nous sommes censés te convaincre de rester ici jusqu'à demain…" répondit Ray.

- "Eh ! Je n'ai rien ! Il n'y a pas de raison que je moisisse dans cet hôpital !"

- "Le docteur sait sûrement…"

- "Ote ta veste", interrompit Emeraldas.

- "Hein ?"

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans le couloir, secoua la tête négativement puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit.

- "Ote ta veste", répéta-t-elle. "Les pyjamas de cet hôpital sont beaucoup trop voyants dans la rue."

Harlock saisit le blouson que Ray lui tendait machinalement.

- "On peut passer de ce côté ?" demanda-t-il.

- "Il y a environ trois mètres à franchir sur la corniche avant d'atteindre l'escalier de secours", répondit la rousse. "Mais l'encorbellement est assez large."

- "Okay. Je te suis."

Il se retourna vers le Llumien.

- "Tu viens ?"

Ray leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enjamber l'appui de la fenêtre à son tour.

- "Pris séparément, vous êtes déjà intenables", se désola-t-il. "Mais quand vous êtes ensemble, ça devient vraiment impossible !"


	14. Morgane part1

**Morgane - Partie 1**

- "« Metal Bloody Saloon »", déchiffra Ray.

Il fit une moue sceptique.

- "L'endroit m'a l'air un peu glauque, non ?"

- "C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux dans le coin", répondit Emeraldas.

Harlock haussa un sourcil.

- "Comment as-tu connu le Metal ?"

- "Probablement de la même façon que toi", persifla la fille.

La soirée débutait à peine, mais le bar était déjà bien rempli. Des têtes se tournèrent à leur entrée, et un homme lança une remarque grivoise à l'intention d'Emeraldas, qu'elle ignora superbement.

Harlock s'accouda au comptoir.

- "Salut, Bob", fit-il.

- "Et bien ! Devinez qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence !" sourit l'Octodian.

Il attrapa des verres derrière lui.

- "Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?"

- "Brandy", répondit Harlock en guettant la réaction d'Emeraldas. "D'Andromède."

La jeune fille croisa les bras, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- "La même chose."

- "Vous faites un concours ?" ironisa le barman. "Je peux vous proposer quelque chose d'un peu moins corrosif pour des jeunes gens comme vous."

Harlock secoua la tête fermement.

- "Brandy d'Andromède", répéta-t-il. "Trois verres."

Tout en grommelant des propos indistincts, Bob remplit les verres d'alcool puis les poussa vers eux.

- "Euh…" fit Ray. "Je n'ai pas le droit de choisir ?"

Emeraldas lui donna un coup de coude.

Le petit groupe s'installa sur une table en bout de salle. L'atmosphère enfumée y devenait presque suffocante. Et à l'odeur, les produits consommés ici ne devaient jamais avoir croisé le chemin d'un inspecteur des stupéfiants.

- "Wow", déclara le Llumien. "Avec une telle concentration de substances illicites dans l'air, je serai verni si je ne sors pas de ce bar avec quelques bonnes hallucinations."

- "Moins fort", le réprimanda Emeraldas. "Si tu les critiques, ils vont penser que tu es flic."

- "Et alors ?"

- "C'est pas bien vu, par ici… Encore moins que le fait d'être Llumien."

- "Je vois. Charmante perspective."

Ray contempla sombrement son verre.

- "Je suis forcé de boire ça ? Ça ne m'inspire pas confiance."

- "Toi qui te vantes d'avoir goûté tous les types d'alcool qui circulent sur le campus ? Cette boisson est un standard galactique !"

- "Ça ressemble surtout à du décapant pour argenterie. Je suis sûr que ça va attaquer la table si j'en renverse…"

Il fronça le nez et huma le breuvage avec méfiance avant d'y tremper prudemment les lèvres.

- "'tain !" s'étouffa-t-il presque. "Pas une boisson pour les lopettes !"

Emeraldas lui fit un sourire condescendant.

- "Observe et apprends", dit-elle avant de vider son propre verre cul-sec.

Harlock retint un sifflement d'admiration. Son estomac se souvenait encore de sa dernière expérience dans ce domaine… Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas suivre Emeraldas – après tout, ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il goûtait au brandy d'Andromède.

Il scruta la jeune fille afin de déceler les premiers signes des effets de l'alcool.

Rien.

Mmm… Pas normal, ça…

- "Dis donc !" fit Ray. "Ce n'est pas à l'Académie qu'on apprend à boire de cette manière !"

Emeraldas hésita. Son regard se fit lointain.

- "Je… Mon métabolisme est un peu différent", finit-elle par répondre.

Harlock était sur le point de lui réclamer des précisions, mais il se ravisa. Au fond, lui-même n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle lui pose des questions sur son passé, et elle s'était toujours gardé de le faire – alors il n'allait pas l'embêter avec ça.

Chacun avait le droit de se ménager un jardin secret.

- "Qu'est-ce…" commença Ray.

Harlock lui écrasa sauvagement les orteils.

- "Euh… Okay."

Le Llumien leva son verre, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à son ami.

- "À ta santé, alors !" reprit-il. "Tu m'excuseras si je vide mon verre un peu moins vite que toi !"

* * *

- "… et donc, avec une approche de ce type, je pense qu'il est possible de rééquilibrer le rapport des forces malgré la disproportion initiale."

Ray reposa fermement son verre vide à côté des autres pour ponctuer ses propos. Après son brandy, il était passé à la bière de Ganymède avant de goûter un des cocktails surprise de Bob. Sa diction était un peu pâteuse, mais encore à peu près cohérente – même si ses idées de départ étaient vaguement farfelues, l'argumentaire se valait.

- "Aucun vaisseau n'est capable de tenir tête seul contre toute une flotte", rétorqua Emeraldas.

La rousse entamait son quatrième brandy. Ses pommettes étaient peut-être un peu plus rouges que d'habitude, mais rien de plus ne pouvait laisser croire qu'elle buvait autre chose que de l'orangeade.

Bob commençait à la regarder bizarrement.

- "Si l'on condense toutes les avancées technologiques de ces dernières années au niveau blindage et armement", répondit Ray, "je maintiens que c'est tout à fait possible."

- "Aucun commandant ne serait assez fou pour le faire."

Harlock contempla tristement son verre. Si ses deux amis optaient pour une nouvelle tournée, il allait lui-même sûrement devoir passer à l'orangeade. Ou à un verre d'eau, avec une aspirine dedans. Le brandy d'Andromède le rendait autant malade lorsqu'il le buvait à petites gorgées que quand il l'avalait cul-sec, et la bière qu'il essayait péniblement de terminer n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il lui faudrait un entraînement sérieux avant de pouvoir tenir le rythme.

Un homme se planta devant leur table.

- "Vous êtes attendus en haut", annonça-t-il.

Tiens, Shark avait engagé de nouveaux gardes du corps ?

- "Je termine mon verre", répondit froidement Emeraldas.

- "Shark a dit « maintenant »", insista l'homme.

- "Je vois."

Elle se leva, aussitôt imitée par les deux garçons.

- "Pas lui", déclara le gorille en désignant Ray.

Emeraldas se contenta d'une moue dédaigneuse et passa royalement devant l'homme en entraînant les garçons à sa suite.

- "Ce type avait une gueule de criminel", souffla Ray alors qu'ils gravissaient l'escalier menant à l'étage. "Qu'est-ce que je fais, s'il me tire dans le dos ?"

- "Son patron le tuera très lentement et avec beaucoup d'imagination si jamais il sort son arme ici", répondit la jeune fille. "Il ne fera rien."

Harlock hésitait entre s'agripper à la rampe ou au bras de Ray.

- "J'crois que je vais être malade", dit-il.

- "Retiens-toi."

- "Pense à autre chose."

L'adolescent sourit faiblement. Il avait l'impression que l'escalier s'étirait à l'infini et, accessoirement, que tous les jets de l'Académie entraient dans son cerveau par une oreille avant de ressortir par l'autre.

- "Merci de votre soutien, ça fait plaisir."

- "Ça t'apprendra à boire de l'alcool à ton âge", le taquina Emeraldas.

- "Pff."

Il arriva sans trop savoir comment dans les appartements de Shark. Le contrebandier, assis derrière son bureau, dévisageait les jeunes gens avec suffisance.

- "Je n'avais pas convié le Llumien, il me semble", déclara-t-il.

- "_Ray_ est avec nous", répliqua Emeraldas.

Shark étira ses lèvres en une parodie de sourire.

- "Du calme, princesse. Je voulais parler affaires, et je n'ai aucune garantie pour _ton ami_."

- "Je réponds de mes amis. Je t'écoute."

- "Je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais parler affaires _avec lui_", corrigea Shark en pointant Harlock du doigt.

L'adolescent fixa Shark pendant deux ou trois secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il espéra que son silence passerait pour de l'indifférence et ne reflétait pas du tout son état d'esprit actuel – en l'occurrence, que tous ses neurones étaient mobilisés pour l'empêcher de vaciller et qu'il se fichait complètement de la conversation et des affaires pour le moment.

- "Pourquoi lui plutôt que moi ?" demanda sèchement Emeraldas.

- "Il est moins cher, princesse", susurra le contrebandier.

- "Oh. Je vais l'informer des prix du marché, dans ce cas."

- "Et il est meilleur que toi, aussi."

Emeraldas crispa involontairement le poing.

- "J'ai passé ces dernières semaines à chercher un domaine où il n'était pas meilleur que moi", avoua-t-elle à contrecœur.

Shark éclata d'un rire bref.

- "Et bien, en premier lieu, il a quelques progrès à faire du côté de sa résistance à l'alcool."

Il se leva.

- "Tu te sens d'attaque, petit génie, ou tu préfères t'asseoir un instant ?"

Harlock serra les dents. La preuve était faite, il ne faisait pas illusion devant Shark. Plus jamais de brandy d'Andromède ! se sermonna-t-il. Il inspira profondément – il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il bafouille !

- "Je vous écoute", articula-t-il.

- "Impressionnant."

Le contrebandier scruta Harlock pensivement, puis il se détourna avec un sourire indéfinissable. Il ouvrit la porte au fond de la pièce avec une clé digitale. La porte donnait sur un escalier descendant, construit semblait-t-il dans l'épaisseur du mur du bâtiment.

- "Par ici."

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ray. Son ton se fit plus grave.

- "Tu peux encore faire demi-tour, jeune homme. Ne franchis pas cette porte si tu veux continuer ta petite vie d'étudiant tranquille dans les hauts quartiers."

- "Je fréquenterais d'autres personnes si je voulais mener une petite vie d'étudiant tranquille", répliqua Ray sans se troubler.

Shark sourit, franchement cette fois-ci.

- "Toi, tu me plais", fit-il.

Il s'engouffra dans l'escalier sans rien ajouter d'autre.

La porte se referma automatiquement derrière eux.


	15. Morgane part2

**Morgane - Partie 2**

Harlock tentait de compter les marches au fur et à mesure de leur descente… Ils étaient plus bas que le sous-sol de l'immeuble, en tout cas. Ils passèrent une lourde porte en métal, puis ce qui ressemblait à un sas de décontamination hors d'usage. Le Metal possédait donc un abri anti-atomique – le bâtiment avait été reconstruit après la guerre, mais apparemment il avait au moins gardé ses fondations d'origine.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi Shark avait installé son quartier général à cet endroit.

- "Nous y sommes", annonça le contrebandier.

L'abri servait d'entrepôt. Des hommes empilaient des caisses le long d'un mur. Il devait y avoir un accès plus praticable que l'escalier que Shark leur avait fait emprunter.

L'adolescent tendit le cou pour apercevoir le contenu des caisses, mais elles étaient toutes hermétiquement fermées, et sans étiquettes. Il surprit par contre les regards des hommes qu'ils croisaient… Ce n'étaient pas des regards de bienvenue.

Leur guide s'arrêta finalement à l'ouvert d'une autre salle. Des groupes électrogènes bourdonnaient à l'entrée, et on devinait des rangées d'écrans de contrôle à l'intérieur.

Shark hésita.

- "Il faudrait mieux que vous attendiez ici", fit-il à l'intention de Ray et Emeraldas.

- "C'est hors de question", répliqua celle-ci.

Elle entra sans se soucier de l'expression de Shark – quelque chose entre l'exaspération et l'affolement.

- "Elle a pas un caractère facile, mmh ?" lança Ray innocemment.

- "Pas facile ?" soupira le contrebandier. "Ingérable, oui !"

* * *

La salle qu'Emeraldas parcourait comme si elle lui appartenait ressemblait au centre névralgique d'un service de renseignement clandestin – ce qu'elle était certainement, d'ailleurs. Outre le ronronnement des unités centrales et les clignotements des écrans, un diagramme tridimensionnel tournoyait lentement au milieu de la pièce et ajoutait à l'ensemble une touche opérationnelle supplémentaire.

Les opérateurs, affairés sur leur pupitre, étaient peut-être vêtus d'uniformes ou de treillis dépareillés, mais ils étaient tous armés. Quelques-uns arboraient des blessures récentes.

Harlock examina le diagramme. Ce n'était pas une vue d'Itandir – le positionnement des points colorés lui disait cependant vaguement quelque chose.

- "Modélisation 3D de tout le quadrant", lui souffla Ray. "Mais je ne saisis pas les codes de couleur utilisés entre les différents systèmes solaires."

Décidément, l'endroit ne correspondait pas à l'idée qu'Harlock se faisait d'un réseau de contrebande, même étendu à plusieurs planètes. Shark prenait une part active dans une organisation beaucoup plus vaste, et ses trafics n'étaient que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

- "Shark, merde !" cria un homme vêtu d'une tunique des Forces Terriennes défraîchie. "C'est une zone sécurisée, ici ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'amener n'importe qui sans prévenir !"

- "Je pense avoir la solution à votre problème d'intrusion, commandant", répondit le contrebandier.

Harlock haussa un sourcil. Vu la réputation de Shark sur Itandir, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il rende des comptes à quelqu'un. Le commandant se rapprocha d'eux et les toisa froidement. Pour le coup, même Emeraldas semblait impressionnée.

- "La situation est de plus en plus tendue", reprit l'homme. "Ce n'est plus l'heure des initiatives personnelles. Nous devons faire corps ensemble si nous voulons avoir une chance de vaincre."

Ce n 'était pas du vocabulaire de trafiquant. Tous ces gens se préparaient au combat. Fébrilement.

Il y avait une guerre quelque part, et ce quelque part était tout près.

- "Vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi, commandant", intervint Emeraldas. "Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous nuire."

- "J'en suis conscient, princesse. Mais qu'en est-il de ton ami, le Llumien ?"

La rousse regarda Ray, embarrassée. D'autres hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Quelques techniciens. Des soldats. L'air inquisiteur, ils échangeaient des réflexions à voix basse. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient le doigt posé sur la gâchette de leur arme.

Shark mit fin aux murmures en attrapant Harlock par l'épaule et en le poussant devant lui, face au commandant.

- "Celui-là peut nous aider."

- "Ce gosse ?" ironisa le commandant.

L'homme écarta rudement Harlock et saisit le contrebandier par un pan de chemise.

- "Je commande nos forces sur cette planète", continua-t-il sèchement. "Je dirige des hommes et des femmes motivés, qualifiés, mais qui se cassent les dents depuis presque deux semaines sur notre « petit problème » d'informatique. Et toi, tu prétends pouvoir résoudre ça avec un Llumien, une aristocrate de Râmetal et… un gamin ?"

Harlock serra les dents. Il éluciderait plus tard le qualificatif « aristocrate » qui avait été accolé à Emeraldas – et surtout la planète d'origine qu'on lui attribuait. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait remettre au point ses compétences auprès de ce commandant.

Pas question qu'il passe encore pour un blanc-bec.

- "Donnez-moi un terminal et vous verrez si votre « personnel qualifié » peut quelque chose contre moi", siffla-t-il.

Shark se dégagea de la prise du commandant et retint l'adolescent des deux mains.

- "Wow, du calme, petit génie."

Il parcourut l'assemblée du regard.

- "Je lui fais confiance", annonça-t-il à la cantonade. "Vous devez admettre que nous n'avons plus suffisamment de temps, et qu'aucune solution n'a été trouvée malgré nos efforts."

Le commandant céda. Il fit un fit un geste résigné et les hommes se dispersèrent à contrecœur. Shark soupira de soulagement. Imperceptiblement – mais il tenait toujours fermement Harlock, et cela ne lui échappa pas.

- "Vous pouvez peut-être me lâcher ?" demanda l'adolescent innocemment.

Shark soupira à nouveau. Il desserra sa prise, mais attarda sa main sur l'épaule d'Harlock. Oh, non. Voilà que ce contrebandier redouté attrapait les mêmes tics paternalistes qu'Hardner.

- "Je joue gros, sur ce coup-là", chuchota Shark.

Harlock haussa les épaules.

- "Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que je ne sois pas à la hauteur ?"

- "Oh, non, rassure-toi. Mais il s'agit d'une intrusion virale informatique. Avec des procédures que tu as déjà employées devant moi… En fait, j'ai peur que cela vienne de toi…"

Ils suivirent le commandant dans une salle adjacente. Shark leur apprit qu'il se nommait Dioril.

- "Tout le monde l'appelle « commandant Céphée »", précisa-t-il. "Mais pas devant lui."

- "Pourquoi ?"

- "Tu peux lui demander. Ceux qui l'ont fait avant toi ont récolté un œil au beurre noir au lieu d'une réponse."

La salle était bas de plafond. Le contrebandier était obligé de se tenir courbé. Il jura quand il se cogna contre un néon.

Dioril s'arrêta face à un terminal informatique dernier cri, relié à une génératrice rafistolée. L'ensemble donnait un rendu assez étrange.

- "Pousse-toi, Morgane", fit Dioril. "Il paraîtrait que Shark nous apporte une solution miracle."

La fille se retourna, furieuse d'être interrompue. Harlock se força à ne pas la dévisager trop ostensiblement – elle se serait vexée, c'est sûr.

- "Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour venir à bout de ce virus coriace, ou c'est encore une fausse joie ?" persifla-t-elle.

Elle était neo. On ne disait plus « mutant », le terme était devenu péjoratif, et était considéré comme la pire des insultes chez les Neos. La fille le foudroya du regard. Zut, il l'avait fixée trop longtemps sans s'en rendre compte.

- "Tu veux ma photo ?"

- "Euh… Non, non. Mais si vous avez l'historique des algorithmes que vous avez déjà employés pour contrer ce virus, je pourrais cibler mon programme plus précisément."

- "Toi ? C'est une blague ?"

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'installer dans le fauteuil que Morgane occupait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il était bouillant. Ce n'était pas du sang qu'elle devait avoir dans ses veines, plutôt de la lave.

Harlock s'efforça de chasser la fille de son esprit.

- "Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau", lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. "Essaye de bousiller mon travail ou d'introduire un virus d'ici, et tu es mort."

Il préféra ne pas penser à la façon dont elle envisageait de le tuer.

- "Et bien ? C'est quand tu veux", intervint Dioril. "Montre-nous tes capacités extraordinaires !"

Le commandant tapotait impatiemment le boîtier d'une unité centrale.

Mouais. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il appelait des conditions optimales pour travailler. Et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait.

- "Ça va peut-être prendre un peu de temps", fit-il.

- "Mmm. Mauvaise réponse", répliqua Morgane.

Okay. Pas la peine de réclamer une ambiance un peu plus sereine, mmh ?

- "Et mes algorithmes ?" réclama-t-il.

- "T'es têtu, toi, hein ?"

La jeune femme lui montra un écran portatif. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les lignes de code. Mmm. De la contre-attaque standard, mais rien qui ressemblait à la programmation qu'il utilisait.

Il sourit. Ses chances de succès venaient d'augmenter d'un cran.


	16. Morgane part3

**Morgane - Partie 3**

- "Café ?"

Emeraldas posa une tasse à côté du clavier. Harlock s'étira sur son fauteuil. Les blessures de son crash l'élançaient, et il sentait pointer des courbatures sur des muscles dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

La soirée était plus qu'avancée. Il méritait une bonne nuit de sommeil, suivie d'une grasse matinée.

- "Merci, mais j'ai fini."

- "Déjà ?" s'étonna Morgane.

- "Comment ça, déjà ?" protesta l'adolescent. "Ça fait des heures que je suis penché sur cet écran !"

- "Exactement quatre heures, vingt-cinq minutes et trois secondes", corrigea Morgane. "Mais je ne vois pas encore de résultats concrets."

Harlock grogna. À quoi s'attendait-elle ? Un message lumineux sur l'écran ?

- "Il n'y aura rien d'autre", répondit-il. "C'était un programme espion. Je ne peux pas le détruire à moins d'opérer depuis le poste où il a été créé. Je me suis contenté de le leurrer."

- "Le virus n'était pas seulement conçu pour nous espionner", fit Dioril.

- "Je l'ai leurré", répéta Harlock. "Je lui ai greffé un code supplémentaire. Il ne pourra plus se verrouiller sur aucune adresse, et il enverra ses informations dans le vide."

Le commandant Dioril lâcha un soupir déçu.

- "Tu ne fais que contourner le problème. Nous ne savons toujours pas d'où proviennent ces attaques."

L'adolescent hésita.

- "Quartier sud", finit-il par dire.

- "Je m'en serais douté. Tu n'as rien de plus précis ?"

- "Non."

En fait, si. Il s'était résigné à leurrer le virus après avoir épuisé toutes les possibilités de le détruire, mais il avait réussi à cibler sa provenance. Le terminal source était bien défendu. Il faisait partie d'un réseau anonyme, ce qui empêchait l'identification du poste, mais la localisation ne faisait aucun doute.

Morgane les reconduisit à la surface. Shark avait disparu depuis belle lurette, probablement était-il retourné au Metal. La jeune Neo ne reprit cependant pas le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le no-man's land qui bordait l'astroport à cet endroit. Les quartiers Sud commençaient de l'autre côté.

- "Sur quelle distance s'étendent ces souterrains ?" fit Ray.

- "Ne soit pas trop curieux… Je ne vais pas plus loin", reprit-elle après une hésitation. "Vous ne devriez plus risquer de mauvaises rencontres par ici."

- "Nous savons nous défendre", rétorqua Emeraldas.

Morgane sourit à ces mots.

- "Évidemment."

Elle parut sur le point des tourner les talons, puis se ravisa et fixa Harlock pensivement. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux brillaient tels ceux d'un félin.

- "Pourquoi as-tu menti ?" demanda-t-elle.

- "Je ne comprends pas."

- "Je t'ai observé, tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas mis dix minutes pour créer ton programme de leurrage. Tu as passé le reste du temps à traquer l'origine du virus. Et tu n'aurais trouvé que « quartier Sud » ?"

Harlock resta silencieux. Il soutint sans ciller le regard de la Neo, même si ses pupilles verticales le mettaient mal à l'aise.

- "J'ai au moins réussi à isoler un bloc", ajouta Morgane.

Tiens donc.

- "Toi non plus, tu n'as pas donné toutes les informations que tu as récoltées, n'est-ce pas ?" fit l'adolescent.

- "Toujours garder un atout dans sa manche… Céphée ne vous aurait jamais laissé repartir, si j'avais parlé."

- "Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?"

Elle fit voler ses cheveux. Rouges. Non pas roux éclatant, comme ceux d'Emeraldas, mais rouge profond. Et légèrement phosphorescents.

- "Pas grand chose… Mais je suis de moins en moins sûre que Céphée adopte la bonne stratégie."

Elle plissa les yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif. Harlock se sentit rougir. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit.

- "Tu couvres quelqu'un ?" reprit-elle.

- "Je ne sais pas encore… Il va falloir que je vérifie sur place."

- "Hmm. Tu es de ceux qui préfèrent agir en solo, hein ?"

Il haussa les épaules. Morgane sourit avant de faire demi-tour.

- "On se reverra !" cria-t-elle avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Les rues commerçantes qu'ils traversèrent pour rejoindre le campus étaient éclairées, mais désertes. Seul un animal non identifié passa rapidement devant eux pour se fondre dans l'ombre, effrayé par le bruit de leurs pas.

Ray rompit brusquement le silence.

- "Alors ?"

- "Alors quoi ?" répondit Harlock.

- "Nous sommes seuls, maintenant. Tu peux nous divulguer ce que tu as trouvé… D'où venait ce virus ? À quoi servait-il ?… Et d'ailleurs, qui étaient ces gens ?"

- "Des indépendantistes", fit Emeraldas.

- "Ça, j'aurais pu le deviner tout seul. Mais lesquels ?"

La rousse fit un geste éloquent pour lui signifier qu'elle s'en fichait.

- "Il y a des groupuscules de ce genre sur toutes les anciennes colonies humaines qui ont été conquises par Llumina", ajouta Ray. "Mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire que des mutants pouvaient en faire partie !"

- "Des Neos", corrigea Harlock.

- "Tu la défends ?"

Harlock secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas la première Neo qu'il rencontrait. Les Neos étaient nombreux dans la Bordure Extérieure, et lui-même avait passé quelques années dans ce secteur de la galaxie, sur Neo­-Terra…

L'image floue d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains traversa son esprit.

- "On dit Neo", se borna-t-il à répondre. "C'est une race à part entière."

- "Mmm."

Ray n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il n'insista pas. Harlock fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche de détails… Ses souvenirs étaient trop lointains. La jeune femme n'était plus qu'une ombre fugitive du passé. Il ne restait que quelques flashs, l'éclat d'un sourire, et toute cette séquence douloureuse qui elle, ne s'effaçait pas.

Et pourtant cela faisait presque dix ans…

Emeraldas reprit le fil de la conversation, l'arrachant à sa rêverie.

- "Ce qu'il y a sous le Metal possède une organisation et une logistique qui n'a pas grand chose en commun avec ces groupes d'activistes aigris qui collent des affichettes et manifestent devant les palais de vos gouverneurs."

Le Llumien soupira.

- "Effectivement… Je pensais que notre armée avait étouffé toute velléité de rébellion il y a longtemps…"

- "Hmm. N'oublie pas que tu parles à deux humains."

- "Non", corrigea Ray. "Je parle à _un_ humain. Rappelle-moi donc d'où tu viens ?"

Emeraldas s'arrêta net, puis sans prévenir plaqua brutalement le Llumien contre le mur le plus proche. Une expression d'incompréhension paniquée traversa les yeux de Ray.

- "Eh ! Ce n'était pas une attaque !" éructa-t-il tandis que la rousse lui compressait la gorge des deux mains.

Harlock leva un sourcil. Elle semblait bien décidée à l'étrangler. Peut-être serait-il judicieux qu'il intervienne.

- "Emeraldas ! Notre passé n'a pas d'importance, c'est notre vision de l'avenir qui compte !"

La jeune fille cligna des yeux comme si ces mots la ramenaient au monde réel. Elle lâcha lentement Ray et fixa Harlock d'un air incrédule.

- "T'es un idéaliste, toi…"

- "J'ai un rêve", répliqua l'adolescent. "Je veux y croire."

Emeraldas hésita. Ses yeux passèrent de Ray à Harlock plusieurs fois. Le Llumien reprenait difficilement son souffle.

- "Je suis désolée", finit-elle par dire.

Elle serra les dents. Son expression donnait à penser que ce qu'elle allait ajouter la dégoûtait profondément.

- "Je suis la fille de Promethium", avoua-t-elle. "Je ne le répéterai pas, et je ne veux plus en entendre parler."

La fille de Promethium ?

De nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur la reine Promethium, mais aucune ne mentionnait qu'elle puisse avoir une fille de chair et de sang. À vrai dire, cela cadrait mal avec l'image qu'Harlock se faisait de la souveraine de l'Empire Mécanique.

Emeraldas reprit le chemin du campus sans ajouter un mot de plus. Et sans plus se préoccuper des deux garçons.

* * *

_- "Voilà le compte-rendu de la section informatique, commandant. Le problème est réglé."_

_- "Contourné, sergent. Juste…contourné. De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Le mal est fait."_

_- "Ce hacker, quel qu'il soit, ne peut plus rien contre nous."_

_- "Il a atteint son but. Les données qu'il nous a volées ont été utilisées pour nous faire porter la responsabilité des évènements de ces dernières semaines."_

_- "Mais… je ne comprends pas. Ce sont des actions de ce genre que nous prévoyons…"_

_- "L'armée est passée en état d'alerte maximale à cause des attentats. Et vu la situation politique actuelle, les propositions d'assistance des « alliés » d'Itandir ne vont pas tarder. C'est trop tôt… Nous ne sommes pas prêts…"_


End file.
